


Year 1 : Unseen

by FireWasp



Series: Hicks In Hogwarts [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, South Park
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 29,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15514359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireWasp/pseuds/FireWasp
Summary: Eric's bed is made of straw, his Uncle likes to hurt him, and he isn't allowed to go anywhere except his backyard while his mother cooks dinner. She watches him with a close eye from the window, making sure he stays a secret. Why should she care if he plays with imaginary friends?





	1. Chapter 1

-June 1899-

10-year-old Eric Cartman and his mother lived in a small, humble cabin at the top of a hill next to a willow tree. The tree was far from ordinary. Its leaves were so bright that they almost glowed in the moon's light whenever night fell. Fireflies would gather and dance around it and anything planted near it seemed to grow without fail no matter the weather. 

Eric watched as snow fell outside, looking up at the twilight sky. There was a gentle knock on his door. When Eric opened the door, he was greeted by his slender blonde friend. The boy was ragged with a smudge of dirt on his nose.

"Eric!" He said. "Let's play in the snow."

"...Naw, Ken." Eric said and walked away from the door, slumping against the wall. Kenny closed the door and watched him amusedly.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Ma ain't home."

"So?" Kenny said. "Let's go play outside." 

Eric groaned under his breath, but gave in and went to get his coat. Kenny's face lit up.

"Yes!" He exclaimed. Eric fought a smile at his reaction.

"How abou' Stan?" He asked and opened the door. He was greeted with the sight of two other kids his age, already molding a snowman. Eric's eyebrows came down. Kenny draped an arm over his shoulder and pointed at the boy with a brown jacket.

"I brought Stan with me!" He said. 

"An' _him_." Eric said, shooting a glare at the other boy who was wearing a green hat. He glared back.

"Well, I didn't want to play with you either, fat boy." He said and turned back to molding the snowman. Eric rolled his eyes and walked through the snow to his friends.

"Why bring Kahl? All he does is shove his big nose in them stupid books." Eric said. 

"You're stupid!" Kyle snapped, nose red. Kenny nudged Eric.

"It's snowing, so he can't read books." He said. Kyle pursed his lips and looked at the snow in his gloved hands.

"This is so boring." He said under his breath. Stan looked at him encouragingly. 

"Don't say that. Snow can be a lot of fun." He said.

"We don't have time for fun! We're going to school tomorrow and we have to study." Kyle said. 

"But we got in already. We don't need to study." Kenny pointed out. He joined them, adding snow to the pile. 

"Sure, if you want to be the most unprepared person in class!" Kyle retorted. 

Eric crossed his arms.

"What's so special 'bout school?" He asked. "It's the same school Y'all always been in."

"No! Don't act dumb." Kyle said. "We're going to a _boarding_ school. And you're going too."

Stan glanced at Kyle unsurely, his eyes flickering to Eric's face briefly, before looking away. 

"...Me?" Eric asked as he joined the other three in the snow. 

"Duh," Kyle replied. "We'll see you there."

The silence didn't last as Stan began talking about his favorite Quidditch team. Eric didn't know what kind of sport that was, but he never asked. His friends went to school in a completely different town that was apparently nearby. Seeing as Eric didn't go to school at all, he wasn't surprised whenever they said things he'd never heard of. 

Eric met Kenny a few years back when he was walking around in his Mother's garden, right near the willow tree. Within the week Kenny had introduced him to Kyle and Stan. He'd never talked to anyone before that except his mother and Uncle since he wasn't allowed to go to town or speak to strangers. 

In fact, whenever his mother had guests, he was told to hide in his room and not to make a sound until they had left in the morning. Eric wasn't aware that his mother was unmarried and promiscuous, so he didn't understand why she hid him from strangers. Eric was a child born out of wedlock. Whether she admitted it or not, he was her disgrace. Perhaps it was a good thing he wasn't able to realize this.

Eric's friends were fun to be around and visited him a few times a week, usually after school hours. Kyle, Stan, and Kenny enjoyed making up stories about magic and mythical creatures that Eric looked forward to hearing about. While he heard fairytales about obedience and chores and life lessons, his friends would tell him stories about werewolves, cauldrons, wizards, and castles. He thought those stories were a lot more creative anyway.

"Eric, dear!"

Eric looked up at the sound of his mother's voice. How long had he been out here? His mother waved at him from the door, calling him inside. 

"Oh... You have to go?" Stan asked. "But we didn't finish the snowman. He doesn't even have a head!"

"We can make a better snowman in my yard." Kenny said with a smile, looking at Eric who stood up and dusted the snow off of his damp knees. He clenched and unclenched his fists, fingers numb.

"Get some gloves," Kyle said, eyes narrowing as he noticed how red Eric's skin was. "Unless you want your hands to fall off."

"Nu-uh," Eric replied. "My hands ain't never fell off from touchin' no snow. Yer stupid."

"You're fucking stupid!" Kyle snapped back.

"Eric! Dinner!" Liane shouted again. 

Eric sighed and looked back at his friends sadly. 

"See ya." He said and headed back towards his house. He opened and closed the door behind him, perking up at the smell of his mother's cooking.

"Playing outside in the snow without gloves is bad for your skin, darlin'," Liane said as she took Eric's coat. 

"Heh. Y'sound like Kahl." Eric replied, rolling his eyes.

"Who that?" A voice asked. Eric looked over and pursed his lips, color draining from his face. 

"...Yer here?" He asked his Uncle. The man was looking at Eric with clear annoyance, eating food from his plate like some sort of grotesque walrus. 

"B'fore sundown." He said and took a noisy bite from his chicken leg. "You would'a saw, 'cept you was too busy playin' with the snow an' talkin' to yerself."

"Hush, Jesse," Liane said quietly and touched Eric's head. "Get your dinner, sweetheart."

Eric made himself a plate of chicken and reluctantly sat at the small table next to his Uncle. Liane came over with two plates of food. Jesse sneered at her.

"Who that for?" He asked. Liane shrugged.

"I thought Kyle might be hungry." She said. Eric's eyebrows furrowed and he spoke against his better judgement.

"...He went home." Eric said. 

"Liane, stop toleratin' this shit!" Jesse snapped suddenly, making Eric flinch. Liane looked at her brother nonchalantly. 

"...He's a child. Leave him be, alrigh'?" She asked. Jesse glared at Eric, who refused to meet his eyes.

"How many friends you got?"

"..." Eric hesitated. Jesse made a fist around his fork.

Eric squeezed his eyes shut, knowing what was coming. He was shoved harshly out of his chair and he fell to the floor. Eric scrambled to his feet quickly as he heard his plate of food shatter. Chairs came tumbling to the ground loudly as the table was turned over. Liane yelled angrily in protest about her silver and the glass while her son was picked up by the neck and shoved into the wall. Jesse yelled something back at her, dropping Eric but holding him still. Eric opened his eyes wide as he struggled to breathe, the grip on him practically crushing his neck. He heard his Uncle laugh briefly before he threw a punch. Eric gasped as he landed on his knees, cupping his cheek which stung horribly. That was a lot harder than usual. He stared at his own tooth with wide eyes as it lay on the floor in front of him, his mouth filling with the foul taste of iron. 

Liane stood by and watched silently. Eric felt his hair get yanked and his head was pulled back forcefully, his Uncle's cold and unfeeling stare piercing through him.

"You ain't got friends, Eric. Y'hear me?" He said. 

"..." Eric stared back at him, eyes hardened and teeth clenched. His hair was yanked harder and he yelped.

"Y'HEAR ME?!" Jesse screamed.

"Yeah!" Eric shouted, refusing to open his eyes.

"How many folks you know?! How many friends you got?!"

"No friends..! I got no friends!" Eric yelled, his face burning. 

"Damn right! You ain't talkin' to nobody. Yer just as crazy as yer fuckin whore mother!" He yelled and released him. 

Eric stumbled away from him and ran into his small room, slamming the door. He leaned against it and held himself, a choked off sob escaping his throat. He barely held that in, mortified at the very idea of his Uncle ever seeing him cry. He could hear their voices from outside.

"...You didn't have to hurt him." 

"Who else is gon' teach him to be a man? Yer just makin' him crazier an crazier every damn day! Stupid bitch. Tellin him those delusions is real! If he's gonna work on my farm, he ain't gonna be talkin' to himself like that! Y'hear me?! And close that damn door!"

Eric sat on the floor, wiping his bloody mouth and staring into his lap. This wasn't the first he'd heard about working on his Uncle's farm, but his Uncle hadn't been around for months. He was sure that it wouldn't come up again, just hoping that his Uncle would never come back. His mother's voice was quieter, but he could still hear the conversation. 

"...This is so stressful."

"Stressful! Who's fault is it, woman? Spreadin' yer damn legs for every Tom, Dick, an' Harry round this town. What'd you think would happen?"

"I need you to take him away soon. My friends are getting curious and he can't be seen."

Eric's heart lurched, his skin going numb.

"You owe me money for feedin' him then. Every week. I ain't feedin' him unless I get the money."

"Alrigh'. Just take him."

"Yeah, I'll take the bastard."

"No..." Eric whispered under his breath, standing up and staring at the door. "Ma...?"

He didn't understand why she was talking about him like this, why she would act like he didn't matter to her anymore. Eric began to wonder if she was thinking like this the whole time, just waiting until his Uncle would come back and take him away. 

Footsteps began approaching the door. Eric gasped and dove under his covers, trying to control his frantic breaths.

"...Dude?"

Eric shot up in alarm, knowing that voice anywhere. Kyle stood in front of his door, eyes gentle and full of worry.

"Out." Eric said without hesitation. 

Kyle took a step forward and said, "You're bleeding..."

"Stop," Eric said and covered his mouth, body tight with anger and adrenaline. "Get the hell out, Kahl."

"Eric, you gotta come with me. That man is taking you away tomorrow, I heard him say so." He said. Eric threw off his blanket and got up, eyes burning with contempt as he towered over Kyle and grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"Yer. Not. Real." He growled, keeping his voice quiet. "None of Y'all are fuckin real!"

Kyle scoffed, clearly not threatened at all.

"Calm down you idiot. What are you even saying? We're just like you." He said. Eric looked him up and down.

"I ain't nothin like Y'all," He said. "Specially since Y'all ain't real! Now git b'fore they hear me talkin' to m'self!"

"I can get you away from him!" Kyle insisted and pointed at the door. "They can't see me because they're nomajs."

"Quit talkin' at me!" Eric demanded in a hushed tone. "Go away!"

"We're wizards!" Kyle exclaimed. "We can do magic!"

Eric stared at Kyle blankly.

"You can see me, Eric. That means you're a wizard!" Kyle continued. "There's a spell my village put on all the wizards and only other wizards can see us! You can see us, so you gotta be one too! My Dad got an internship with a famous wandmaker across the world so we get to go to the school there. Now we just gotta take you with us to London and get on the train!"

"...I dun lost my fuckin mind." He concluded. 

"You're not crazy, dude!" Kyle said impatiently.

"Magic ain't real." 

"Is too!"

"Oh yeah? Then do it! Do magic, magic boy!" Eric challenged, releasing him. Kyle looked nervous.

"...I-I'm not good yet. Not on my own." Kyle admitted. "I left my wand at home!" 

"Wand this wand that! The hell is a wand? Yer tellin stories again!" 

"They're not stories!" Kyle snapped.

"YER NOT REAL!" Eric yelled.

"AY!" Jesse boomed from the other side of the door. 

Eric froze and backed away from the door, his knees buckling as he sat on the bed and clutched the sheets. Kyle didn't hesitate to sit beside him.

"Look, dude. I can't make you come with me. But if you stay here, that man is gonna keep hurting you!" Kyle said and looked at the mark on Eric's face, fists clenching. "I don't want him to hurt you again."

Kyle's eyes went to Eric's window and he walked over to it, turning the latch and pushing it open, climbing out without hesitation. Eric stood up on the bed and his eyes darted from the window to the door. He stared at Kyle's outstretched hand.

"...I think you'll fit." Kyle teased with a gentle smile. Eric's heart fluttered, realizing this could actually be... real. So many questions floated around in his head, his heart pounding as he took Kyle's hand.

"...Kahl, what if-"

"The fuck are you doin'?"

Eric turned around, eyes wide as his Uncle stood before him.

"...You goin' somewhere?" He growled and stepped forward. Eric's legs shook and he felt frozen in time. He gasped as Kyle pulled, that motion springing his body into action. He turned and struggled to get outside. Eric's legs were grabbed and yanked hard, pulling him and Kyle both back into the room. 

"Git-off-me!" Eric snapped and kicked at Jesse blindly as Kyle fell to the floor. It took the redhead a moment to stand, disoriented from the tumble. 

He looked over and realized Jesse had Eric pinned against the wall. It was the sound of Eric's nose cracking and his scream that snapped Kyle out of his stupor. Kyle bared his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut.

An oil lamp from the end table floated in mid-air and slammed into Jesse's head, breaking. Shards of glass and burning hot liquid attacked his face and he cried out, stumbling into the living room. Kyle stumbled over, helping Eric onto his feet and out the window as fast as he could.

Eric could barely see, his vision blurry and breath ragged as he ran through the bushes near his cabin. He felt Kyle propping him up somehow and panting beside him as they fled. The last thing Eric saw was his favorite willow tree before everything went black. 

Ca-lack, ca-lack, ca-lack...

There was a steady sound that seemed to pulse from under Eric's body. Voices were muffled as well, but he could still kind of hear what was being said.

"What if he hears?"

"He won't. He's asleep."

"You don't know that."

"Yeah, I do. He's my Pa. He stays asleep even when I push him off the sofa." 

"Okay, fine."

"So his Ma couldn't see you?" 

"She never could. She probably just thought he was crazy this whole time." 

"Oh man..."

"I know."

"So he was born a nomaj like me?"

"Must be, Ken."

"Nice. We're even more alike now."

"Well... don't get too attached. I don't think he's going to get into Gryffindor. He passed out. That's not very brave."

"Stan, it wasn't like that. That man was like... the scariest nomaj I ever saw. He--"

Kyle froze mid-sentence when he saw Eric's eyes staring back at him. He gave the boy a cautious smile. 

"Uh...Hey. Are you feeling better?" Kyle asked. 

Eric's eyebrows pulled and he struggled to sit up, beginning to take in the things around him. What kind of a question was that?

"No." He replied in a mumble. Kenny smiled wide.

"Are you excited?" He asked. 

"Wha-?" Eric was struggling to keep his head up, not wanting to think about anything else yet.

"Going to Hogwarts, dude." Stan piped up. 

"Who?"

"The school, stupid." Kyle chuckled. 

"Yer stu...pid." Eric's eyes widened and he finally took a good look around. He was in a carriage and there was a snoring man sitting next to Stan. Eric seemed to be torn, his hands gripping his bloodied shirt so hard his knuckles were white. He looked out the window behind him, eyes far away.

"...Hey."

Kenny moved closer to Eric, sitting next him. He spoke with a calmness to his voice.

"I was hit a lot too. By my nomaj folks." He said quietly. Stan and Kyle looked at Kenny with surprise. Kenny never opened up about his life before the orphanage. 

Eric's face paled slightly, but he didn't look away, so Kenny decided to continue.

"It might not feel like it now, but... we're all going somewhere really safe with lots of kickass food and we're gonna learn a bunch of stuff that's gonna help you protect yourself when you go back." He said and touched Eric's shoulder. "You want that, right?"

Eric stared at Kenny's hand and swallowed the lump in his throat. These boys... his only friends, they cared about him more than he ever thought anyone could. 

"But my Ma..." Eric trailed off, his heart pounding and stomach churning as he wondered if she'd even care. She wanted him gone, didn't she? No... She even said she was stressed. She didn't mean it, she couldn't have.

"When we see my Pa, he'll send someone from Hogwarts to tell her you're okay. I promise." Kyle reassured. Eric felt relieved at those words and nodded slowly.

Kyle looked at Stan.

"We're still an exception to the no magic outside of school rule, right?" He asked. Stan shrugged and looked at his Pa who was asleep. 

"I think it should be okay." He said. Kyle turned to Eric and took out a wand he was hiding under his shirt. 

It was a long wand, a little over ten inches in length. It was also a beautiful color, a combination of green and silver. The carvings were intricate and carefully woven into one another. Kenny and Eric looked at it in surprise. 

"My Pa gave me this for my 10th birthday. He's a wandmaker. And I've been practicing spells with him for months!" Kyle boasted and pointed the wand. Eric's eyes went cross-eyed in confusion as he stared at the tip of the wand so close to his broken nose.

"Episky." Kyle said confidently, and Eric's nose glowed before readjusting itself and cracking back into place. Eric yelled out in intense sudden pain, holding his nose. 

Stan's father shot up in awakened alarm. Kyle hid his wand.

"What?! What's the hell's happening?!" Randy looked around wildly, his hat flying off his head and into Kenny's lap. 

"Pa. It's fine."

"But I heard a-"

"You were dreaming. Again." Stan replied. Randy stared back at his son for a few moments before adjusting his bright blue robes. He had dark circles under his eyes, a hideous five o clock shadow, and reeked of booze. 

"...I'm goin' back to sleep." He grumbled. "I had to wake up early to get you shits ready."

"Yeah, I know. You said that three times." Stan said in annoyance. Randy leaned back against the wall, snoring again seconds later. Kenny, Stan, and Kyle turned to each other and began snickering. 

"He wouldn't be so tired if he wasn't at the tavern all night." Stan muttered to Kenny. Eric blinked away pained tears, rubbing his straightened nose which no longer hurt. 

"Feel better?" Kyle asked. Eric smiled a little at him.

"...Yeah."

The carriage ride was several hours long. Everyone fell asleep during it except Eric. He couldn't stop staring out the window at all of the scenery, amazed by the beauty of the nature around them. He'd never been away from his cabin, never mind on a tour of the countryside surrounded by friends.

The carriage seemed to move unrealistically fast, and only when Eric peered at the front did he see that the clacking of horse hooves made no sense. There were no horses at all! The cabin was... pulling itself. At first, Eric wondered how that was even possible, but nothing these last few hours should have been.

When they arrived at whatever their destination was to be, Randy irritably hurried them all out of the carriage mumbling about catching a boat. They walked at Randy's heels.

"How?" Eric asked. 

"What?" Kyle said.

"How d'ya catch it? A boat? What's it do?" Eric tilted his head to the side. Stan laughed under his breath.

"You never heard of a boat?" He asked. Eric shook his head.

"...Wh... A boat? It's the wooden thing people ride in on top of the water to get from place to place! Boats!" Kyle explained in annoyance.

"Never seen one," Eric replied. "How d'ya catch it?"

"It's an expression, dude." Stan chuckled as Kyle pinched the bridge of his nose. "It's just a thing people say."

"...Oh." Eric said, still very confused.

"How far is this school?" Kenny asked.

"Very far." Randy mumbled, clearly annoyed by the children. 

"Maybe we'll be traveling forever." Kenny snickered.

"Shh, shut up." Randy approached a man near the pier. Kenny made a face to Randy's back, getting a laugh out of Eric and Kyle. Stan rubbed his own arm.

"Sorry about my Pa." He said. 

"He ain't that fun," Eric said. 

"He's just dumb and has a headache from too much whiskey," Kyle said. "He smells like it too."

"I bet when I drink whiskey I'll act way cooler than that." Kenny said. 

Eric walked over to the docks. The sound of waves crashing on the shoreline was all around them. It was very late in the afternoon, but there were no people around except Randy and the man he was speaking to. Kenny walked over to stand next to Eric and took a deep breath in and out.

"This is pretty nice." He said with a bright smile on his dirty face. "It smells salty."

"That's because we're right in front of the ocean," Kyle said, joining them with Stan. "The salt from the water gets all mixed in the air. We're in New Jersey."

"I... Never seen anythin' like it b'fore," Eric whispered, mesmerized. "It's so... Hah. I ain't seen nothin' this nice."

"Me neither." Kenny agreed. "It's so much better than home."

"It's alright." Stan shrugged. "I'm already homesick."

"Fuck that," Eric said and walked closer to the shoreline, looking down and watching the waves crash. A pleasant shiver went down his spine and he closed his eyes. 

"What's up?" Kyle asked, approaching him.

"Never goin' back..." He said quietly. Kyle looked back over his shoulder, noticing that Stan and Kenny were walking back over to Randy. 

"Well... Then let's keep going." He said and gently took Eric's hand. Eric looked down at their hands and then back to Kyle, his cheeks bright pink. Kyle was already walking away, Eric's hand tight in his while he pulled him along.

They all began to pack into a tiny fisher's boat as Randy took a swig from a flask in his robe. Stan shook his head disapprovingly at his father, sitting next to Kenny and watching Kyle pull Eric into the boat. He quirked an eyebrow.

"Why are you holding his hand?" He asked. Kyle looked over and let go immediately, pursing his lips.

"I was just making sure he wouldn't fall in the water." He said. Kenny snickered loudly.

"Yeah, that's pretty gay," Randy added. "Don't hold hands with other dudes like Kyle, Stan."

"Pa!" Stan scolded. "Kyle's not gay."

"I was just helping him!" Kyle insisted. Eric looked confused by this entire interaction.

"What's wrong?" He asked. 

"Nothing!" Kyle snapped and crossed his arms, face burning red. Eric smirked a little bit.

"Hah... Yer face is lookin like yer hair now." He teased, trying to touch it. Kyle glared at him and swatted Eric's hand away from his hair.

"Alrigh'! H'lo first time riders!" The man spoke loudly and removed his brown hat, revealing his aged gold eyes and balding head. His voice was boisterous and scratchy, grabbing everyone's attention. "My name's Trevor Milligan! My Pops and his Pops has been sailin' wizards across these seas for generations! I learned everythin' I know from my Pops and boys, I hope yer ready to embark on a wondrous journey through miles and miles of ocean--"

"Yeah, hey, Millie?" Randy interrupted, his eyes hooded and cold. "How about we stop yabberin' and you just tap the boat?"

"...Hmph. Wiseguy." Trevor mumbled before turning and taking out his brown and crooked wand. Eric wondered to himself if every magic person had one of those sticks.

Trevor tapped the front of the small rowboat and it began to move. Eric looked like he was in a state of constant bewilderment.

"All the things takin us places move emselves?" Eric asked. 

"Yes." Kyle replied. 

Kenny's eyebrows furrowed.

"Not the carriage." He said. 

Kyle and Stan looked at him like he was crazy.

"The carriages always move by themselves, Ken." Stan said with a soft laugh. Kenny shook his head, lips pursing as though he'd just been told the sky was green.

"No way guys!" He exclaimed. "It was pulled by a black horse that looked slimy. And its got wings like a bat!"

"Ha... You're not even trying, dude." Kyle said as he leaned on the boat with a smug smile. Randy leaned over the side of the boat and vomited into the water making everyone grimace. Kenny didn't react, frustrated about the apparently invisible horse-bats only he could see.

"I'm serious." He said. 

The others stared at each other, now feeling a bit uncomfortable. Kenny was always the person who cracked jokes and laughed things off. Why was he so angry?

"Are you sure?" Stan asked.

"Yes!" Kenny said. There was a pregnant silence.

"How bout if magic just look different to everyone." Eric suggested, all eyes now going to him. Kenny scowled.

"If that was it then other people should see something there, not nothing. I'm the only one who didn't see nothing." He said and crossed his arms.

"Maybe you ain't," Eric said. Kenny's eyes brightened.

"You could just be tired." Kyle suggested. 

"I'm just crazy, Kyle?" Kenny demanded. "Eric could be right! What if other people see it too? I'm not crazy!"

"That's not what I said!" Kyle exclaimed. "People see things when they're sleepy! That's not crazy!"

"Boys!" Randy snapped, rubbing his temples. "Shut up. God. You sound like a bunch of girls."

"And you just sounded like Papaw when he was on the toilet for an hour!" Stan shot back. Randy's eyes narrowed as the boys burst into laughter, even Trevor covering his mouth to hide his amusement.

"How bout I take everyone home?" Randy growled.

They quieted. A few moments passed where all that could be heard was the gentle rocking of the boat. The boat then jutted forward, hitting something abruptly. The boys stumbled forward in their seats and looked alarmed.

"All ashore kids!" Trevor announced, once again animated as he smiled at the boys, clearly ignoring Randy who was already getting off the boat. 

"Hold on, I thought we were traveling all the way to London!" Kyle said, bewildered. Trevor beamed.

"That's right! And here we are! A few blocks away from the Leaky Cauldron, best dang hole in the wall I've ever been to," He advertised. Randy motioned the boys to follow him as they got up and off the boat. Trevor glared at him. "No tip?!"

"For tapping a boat?" Randy deadpanned. "Nope. Already paid for my tickets. Thanks though."

"Wh..! Well, screw you too then! I just carried you folks halfway across the world, endurin yer nastiness! Magic ain't mean it ain't special! I'm one of the only wizards in the whole world who can-" Trevor started, but Randy was already walking away.

Kenny and Stan followed Randy down the road, but Kyle hesitated. Eric watched as Kyle looked back and frowned at the sight of Trevor who slumped against his boat and looked like he wanted to hit something. Kyle dug into his pockets, pulled out a shiny galleon and ran up to Trevor holding it out.

Trevor stared at Kyle in shock, not taking it.

"That's too much, kid. Yer sweet but..." Trevor trailed off. Kyle put the galleon on Trevor's knee, balancing it.

"My Pa taught me all the stuff I know too. I thought your magic was really cool," He said and met Trevor's eyes giving him a kind smile. "Thanks for getting us here so fast."

"..." 

Trevor smiled back, hand squeezing around the galleon.

"Kyle! Get over here!" Randy called. Kyle looked back and pulled his bag onto his shoulder, waving goodbye to Trevor. Trevor held his hand up in a silent goodbye, still unable to speak.

Eric was a little away from Kenny and Stan, staring at Kyle sort of blankly. Kyle slowed down when he met Eric's eyes and gave him a look, not able to ignore the fluttering in his chest.

"What?" Kyle asked with an awkward smile.

"...Nothin." Eric decided on, walking ahead. He didn't know why watching Kyle do that made him feel like that, but it seemed weird to mention, so better that he didn't.

When they caught up to the group, Eric really started to take in his surroundings. There were tons of people around them now and they all looked intensely preoccupied. The alleyways seemed to thin out as they approached a shabby, dulled building. People that walked by seemed to pay it no mind and Eric suspected that maybe they just couldn't see it. Eric followed as Randy opened the door, and his mouth dropped open. People in pointed hats and colorful robes were boisterously talking with one another at tables with huge mugs full of glowing liquid in their hands. One man was singing a song to his friend drunkenly, another pointing their wand at a notebook as their pen wrote on the paper by itself!

Eric was ripped out of his stupor when his shoulder was nudged roughly. He looked up at Randy who looked down at him in annoyance.

"Close your mouth, kid. You look like a fish."

Eric pursed his lips self consciously but took comfort in the fact that Kyle, Kenny, and Stan seemed equally amazed at all that was around them. The bartender nodded over at Randy.

"Oi! It's the Americans!" He announced in an accent that Eric found very strange. Suddenly the bar was considerably quieter, and many eyes were on them. 

"Yeah, uh... Where's Dagwon alley?" Randy asked, fidgeting a little. Everyone burst out into obnoxious laughter with random strangers making comments. 

"Hear what he said, mate? Dagwon!" 

"What in the bloody hell is a Dagwon?"

"Dagwon?!" The bartender mocked, climbing out from under the bar. He put an arm around Randy's shoulders. "Where's yer cowboy hat partner? Yer in the wrong saloon!"

There was even more laughter. Randy scowled and shrugged the man off trying not to grind his teeth.

"Very fuckin funny." He growled. 

"Oi, don't curse in front of the children." The bartender nudged Randy teasingly. "Isn't it quite hard to raise them with your sister?"

Randy shoved the guy angrily amid the laughter. He stumbled and waved him off wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Ahh... I'm only joking. Can't have some fun with the American wizards?" He said. 

"Hey! We're just as good as the wizards here!" Stan snapped. 

"Don't talk to em, Stan," Randy said while putting a protective hand on his shoulder. "We'll find where we gotta go."

"It's through the back door," A voice piped up. Randy looked over and met the eyes of a robed older woman. She stood up. "Shall I show you the way, dear?"

Randy didn't hesitate to walk towards her with the kids right behind him. The rest of the people in the bar seemed to slowly lose interest and return to their own groups. 

"My name is Ferine. Sorry about my husband." The woman apologized. "He's quite the comedian when he's had one too many."

"He's a fucking asshole." Randy grumbled. 

"I'd appreciate it if you watched your language. You aren't making a very good example for Americans." She said sternly. "George and I have been expecting you for a while. The travel must have been just awful for the children, so painfully slow indeed."

"Uh... Not really." Randy deadpanned. "It was like a five-minute boat ride."

"Five?" She scoffed. "What a nuisance."

The children exchanged strange looks.

"Is that a long time to wait here?" Kenny asked. Ferine laughed in a chirpy sort of way.

"Oh, my little dears, you have so much to learn. The wizarding world is the most progressive in London." She said. "Wait until you try the floo system for the first time! And going to Hogwarts, how exciting!"

"Floo?" Stan repeated. "Won't we get sick?"

Ferine looked as though she'd just seen a little baby coo in a carriage. She reached over and pinched Stan's cheek.

"Aren't you precious?" She giggled and turned to Randy. "Well then, let's see you off. We wouldn't want you to be late on your way to the express train."

Stan rubbed his throbbing cheek as he followed Ferine and his father out the back door of the bar. They came to a stop in front of a brick wall.

"Do you know the sequence?" She asked Randy. He grunted as he took out his wand and studied the wall for a moment.

"...I think I remember what he told me," He said and began hitting the wall one brick at a time. Ferine covered her mouth as she watched him, trying not to laugh. Randy looked at her, pausing. "What?"

"Must you smack it with such cruelty?" She said, her eyes glinting with amusement as she took Randy's hand and began to help him tap the wall. "It's not a child in need of a spanking. Let each movement be guided by your wrist."

When the wall began to fall away, Ferine smiled at Randy.

"See?" She said. 

"Yeah, I went to Ilvermorny lady. I don't need a lesson." Randy grumbled and walked through. Stan and Eric didn't look back, but Kenny and Kyle waved goodbye to Ferine who still had that smile on her face. Eric looked over his shoulder as the wall reformed behind them, a warmth filling his gut. 

"Holy shit..." He mumbled to himself as if finally realizing he was no longer in a dream.

The world behind the brick wall was like nothing Eric had ever experienced before. He found out there was a lot of things that you need to go to a magic school. Several books, a cauldron, robes and a hat, an optional pet, and of course a wand. 

Eric had no money, but neither did Kenny, so he didn't feel as left out when Kyle and Stan got pet owls. Kyle purchased a beautiful brown owl that was named Leyore. She had reddish spots on her wings, white feet, and green eyes like him. Stan's owl, Lemia, was apparently the sister of Kyle's owl and looked exactly the same, except her feet were light brown and her eyes were icy blue. Stan and Kyle were all excited about them, holding their cages tightly.

"Them birds gon poop a lot." Eric grumbled and Kenny nudged him with a chuckle. Stan rolled his eyes.

"Don't be jealous. Maybe one of you will find a rat in the street." Kyle said, petting Leyore through her cage. "They let you keep rats as pets too."

"Fuck off, Kahl," Eric said. "Aint nobody wanna pet rat."

"I might," Kenny said. "I got lots of rats at home."

"Fuckin gross." Eric replied, shuddering at the thought.

"It's probably for the best if you don't, Ken." Stan chuckled. "One of our owls will probably just eat it."

"I guess you better teach those guys to have self-control then." Kenny pointed at the owls. 

"They're girls." Kyle said. Eric and Kenny laughed loudly and Stan looked alarmed.

"What?!" He exclaimed. Kyle quirked an eyebrow at that.

"Didn't you read the label, dude?" He asked.

"I thought they were brothers!" Stan said.

"Girls!" Eric exclaimed through his laughter, leaning on Kenny for support. "Holy shit."

"Girly owls with girly names for girly girls." Kenny added.

Their next stop was a place called Flourish and Blotts. It was a library of sorts, and Eric was immediately disinterested. Kyle, however, was beside himself.

"Look at this place!" He exclaimed while walking through the seemingly endless halls with thousands of books on either side with beautiful and intricately woven covers. 

"Smells weird." Eric mumbled.

"No, it doesn't! It smells like knowledge." Kyle beamed hand gliding across the bindings stacked together. He turned to Stan with a chuckle. "How are we ever going to find the books we need? There's so many."

"Pa knows the man here I think. He got em pulled out already." He replied. "And I'm glad, cuz it does smell a little weird."

"See?" Eric said, leaning on a table. 

"You're just mad because you can't buy any of it." Kyle taunted.

Eric got red in the face and he tensed up, shoulders coming together and hands balling into fists.

"I ain't even like books! Books gon get made bout me 'stead uh me sittin' round an' readin' em!" Eric said. 

"Like anyone would write a book about you!" Kyle scoffed. "Maybe about how fat you are!"

"AY!" Eric said over Stan's laughter. "I ain't fat!"

"You're so fat, dude." Kyle said. 

"We're done. C'mon." Randy said, dropping heavy bags into Stan and Kyle's hands that immediately crashed to the floor. He looked back and rolled his eyes. "I'm not carrying your books."

Kyle and Stan exchanged an annoyed glance while struggling to lift their bags. Eric watched them in amusement and sauntered over, pushing them away. Before Kyle could yell at him, Eric was lifting both of their bags over his shoulders with ease. There had to be ten thick textbooks in each. Kyle's eyes widened in shock as Eric walked out behind Randy, following close behind.

"How're you doing that, dude?" Kenny said in admiration. Eric beamed and glanced over his shoulder at Kyle in a cheeky sort of way before meeting Kenny's gaze.

"I do liftin' better than readin'." He said. Kyle's face burned red with irritation.

"I like being smart better than being stupid!" He retorted. 

"Yer real smart, Kahl," Eric said. "An' weak like a girl."

Kyle blinked rapidly at the insult while Randy let out a laugh. Stan looked between Kyle's face and his Pa, before rushing forward and taking his bag back from Eric.

"I can lift mine." He mumbled. Kyle attempted to take his own bag from Eric as well, but he held it out of Kyle's reach. Kyle gritted his teeth and crossed his arms. He remained quiet, clearly embarrassed. Eric couldn't help but tease him the whole way.

Eric waited outside of the other couple stores because Randy was getting annoyed at his constant bickering with Kyle. It wasn't Eric's fault Kyle got so loud and mad from a little teasing. He just liked how short Kyle was, how easy it was to hold things out of his reach and how funny his expressions were. But it was all in good fun. 

This wasn't fun though, just waiting for his friends to come out of some other cool store with new things that Eric couldn't get for himself. Kenny couldn't get much either, but Randy was definitely buying him some things for school. Eric wasn't exactly supposed to come along, so he wasn't getting anything he needed. Instead, Randy said he would have to use hand me downs and old books from the school. 

But... Whatever. This was still way better than being at home.

"Hello." 

Eric looked up, meeting eyes with a kid that was his age. He had a fancy blue hat on and steely brown eyes.

"Hi." Eric greeted. The kid walked over and stopped in front of him, looking him up and down.

"You're from the Americas." He observed. 

"Yeah," Eric said, eyebrows coming down. "That a problem?"

The boy shrugged.

"Only if you're a git about it." He said. 

"The fucks a git?" Eric asked. The corner of the boy's lip upturned just a little bit.

"An annoying person. The kind that I don't like to talk to." He said. Eric paused, pursing his lips.

The boy offered his hand. "My name is Craig."


	2. Chapter 2

Eric stared at the hand in confusion.

"Have Americans never greeted properly? You shake hands here," Craig said and took Eric's hand firmly, shaking it. "Like this."

"Who's that, Craig?" Another boy had just emerged from the shop across the street called Ollivanders. He had wild and messy blonde hair like Kenny's, but he was a lot paler and his green eyes were cradled by dark circles.

"Haven't heard his name yet," Craig replied, letting go of Eric's hand. "He's one of those Americans."

"Um..! Shouldn't we b-be careful around people not from here?" He stammered. "They could carry the plague!"

"Don't be rude, Tweek," Craig said and pulled him over by the arm. Eric swallowed a lump in his throat. He wasn't used to socializing with strangers.

"...M'name's Eric," Eric said, offering his sweaty hand like Craig had done, eyes shifting to Craig unsurely as if to confirm he was doing it correctly. Craig gave him a look of approval while he nudged Tweek forward until the shaking boy took Eric's hand with a soft yelp.

Eric shook it once before wiping his hand off on his pants.

"The train will be leaving in less than an hour," Craig said. "Haven't you got all of your supplies?"

"...No, cuz... I ain't got money," Eric mumbled. Craig seemed surprised at this and glanced at Tweek who looked very irritated.

"You can't go to Hogwarts without robes! That's like- going _naked!_ " He exclaimed. "That's so unacceptable! You really can't do that!"

"I..." Eric looked troubled. He didn't know the rules were so strict in this school. What would they do to him when he got there without robes?

"It's not his fault he's poor," Craig said, ruffling Tweek's hair. He met Eric's eyes. "I could speak to my father. First-year robes are very easy to come by, even with Dragonskin gloves included."

He held up his left hand, showing off one of those gloves. Tweek smiled and rubbed the material of the glove.

"Dragon skin is my favorite because the leather gloves irritate my skin," He said. "I don't know how the others wear those."

Craig tilted his head to the side. "So what do you say, Eric? I'll spot you gloves and a robe. No one needs to know you're a peasant."

"Why you bein' nice t'me?" Eric asked, cheeks a little red. Tweek looked at Craig as if he was wondering the same exact thing. At that moment, Kyle, Stan, and Kenny emerged from the store behind Eric with several bags.

"I would feel uncomfortable if I had to be stuck with certain people just because you're from the same country," Craig said.

Kyle gave him an intense glare. "Leave him alone."

Craig shrugged.

"Consider me a friendly face in case you ever want some new company," He said while looking Eric up and down observantly before walking away, Tweek's wrist in hand as he stumbled along.

"...What was that about?" Kenny asked.

"They was bein' nice, Kahl," Eric said.

"No one's been nice to us since we got here! They're probably tricking you!" Kyle snapped back at him. "We have to stick together, asshole. Don't forget who brought you here."

Eric's face paled and he suddenly had a twisting feeling in his gut at the thought of hanging out with other people after what Kyle did for him. His jaw tightened and he stared down at his feet, fidgeting a little.

"I wasn't tryin t'leave or nothin'," Eric mumbled. Kyle's expression softened and he put a hand on Eric's shoulder.

"I don't want you to wait outside for us anymore," He said, turning to Kenny and Stan. "A lot of people don't like America here and they're gonna pick on him if he's alone."

Eric met Kyle's eyes, cheeks heating up a little.

"I can handle m'self, Kahl," He said. Kyle smirked.

" _Sure_ you can," He teased. Eric was a bit irritated by that, but he tried not to think about it too much. He looked up at Randy as he emerged from the store, who nodded towards the wand shop.

"Let's go. Time to make you boys _Gerald's_ problem," He said.

"You've been very  _rude._ It's not our fault that you drank too much, Randy," Kyle said and scowled at Randy as he let go of Eric's shoulder. Stan tensed up a little.

"Aw, you gonna tell your papa I was mean to his wittle baby?" Randy taunted and got close to Kyle's face. Kyle bristled, very uncomfortable at the smell on his breath.

"Stop it, Pa!" Stan exclaimed, stepping forward. Randy rolled his eyes and walked into Ollivanders without looking back. Stan looked at Kyle apologetically, but Kyle just followed Randy with a scowl on his face.

Eric held his breath as he realized just what kind of shop this was. A _wand_ shop... He had vivid images in his mind of the famous duelers Stan went on and on about during the trip here. He also remembered Kyle's wand and how cool it looked. He stiffened up when they walked inside, realizing something that made his heart sink.

"What is it?" Kyle asked, pausing at the door while Stan and Kenny went in with Randy.

"I ain't got money for a wand," He said quietly.

Kyle dug in his pocket and pulled out five gold coins, the same ones he gave the boatman, putting them in Eric's hand. Eric stared at the gold coins. "..."

"Those are galleons. It's wizard money," Kyle said and smiled at him. "That's how much a wand costs to make. I know you don't have a material, but Pa spent a lot of time this summer traveling all around London to find materials that could be used as wand cores for Ollivanders."

"..." Eric's face was blank and Kyle chuckled.

"Just come on," He pulled Eric inside.

Eric's eyes widened as he looked around. It was like the library store but... small rectangular boxes instead. And there were many boxes stacked all the way to the ceiling from the shelves. Eric's eyes fell on a bald man with a long brown beard.

"Kyle!" He exclaimed as Kyle ran forward, arms wrapping around the man as soon as they were able. Kyle's smile was wide as he clung to his father.

"I missed you!" He exclaimed.

"I missed you too. Oh-- did you even comb your hair," The man laughed softly, ruffling Kyle's hair. He looked up at Randy with a smile still on his face. "I hope they weren't too much trouble."

"You owe me, Gerald," Randy replied with a dry look. "I'm hungover."

"Oh, shh," Gerald waved him off and looked over his shoulder. "Gervaise! My son is here with his friends."

An old man with strange looking binocular-like glasses came into view. He was riding a ladder on wheels as it glided across the shelves of boxes, his hands fragile looking and pale.

"Oh! Hello!" He exclaimed, smoothing his sweaty greying black hair to the side. "Here for your first wands and not just a heartfelt reunion I expect. Though, your father made yours of course, Kyle."

Kyle took out his wand and presented it to Gervaise as he walked over to them. His eyes were twinkling as he took it and held it up to the bright flickering lamplight.

"Ah, yes. I've been waiting to see this... How very interesting," He said, turning it in his hand. "10.2 inches in length. Rigid. Very neat craftsmanship, impressive, hard to work with silver lime wood is. And the core... Hmmm..."

"It's from Arkansas, sir. In America," Gerald spoke up, spine straightening. "My best work if I do say so myself. I used the spine of a fierce looking fish in the white river."

"A white river... **_monster?_** Strange. Strange, and yet..." Gervaise slowly handed the wand back to Kyle who took it eagerly. Kyle's eyes brightened when he saw Gervaise watching.

"Yet what?" He asked.

"That is a very powerful wand, child. And it is inarguably attached to you," Gervaise said. "I doubt any other wizard could successfully steal it away, though, I'm certain they might try."

"I always double check that my wand is at my side, sir," Kyle piped up. "I feel the need to, actually."

Kyle ran over to Stan and Kenny excitedly.

"Mm," Gervaise looked over his shoulder. "I'm sure the use of silver lime wood was no mere coincidence, Gerald."

"Of course not. His abilities will come in time," Gerald agreed with a smirk. "I want that to be a surprise."

Eric wondered what that meant. Gerald's eyes flashed to him and suddenly his face went blank. He walked over to Randy and the other boys in a hurry.

"Who is this?" He asked Randy as he pointed to Eric, noticing his American clothing. Randy looked up from the bread bowl at the front desk, mouth full.

"Wha?" He asked. Gerald's jaw tensed.

"Pa..." Kyle started, eyes going back and forth between a nervous Eric and his very apprehensive Father.

"The child, the _large_ one!" Gerald said. "I sent for Kyle, Kenneth, and Stanley. Who is this boy?"

Randy looked at Eric as if looking at him for the first time, swallowing down the food in his mouth.

"I thought you knew," Randy said. "I-"

"Three kids! _Three!_ " Gerald snapped. "Can you count?!"

"Oh, so this is _my_ fault now?" Randy retorted. "You didn't even gimme the right brick wall pattern asshole!"

Gervaise met eyes with Eric. Eric just looked down in response, suddenly feeling guilty for being here in the first place.

"Pa! _I_ brought him," Kyle interrupted. Gerald sputtered and looked at Kyle as if he'd been slapped in the face. Randy rolled his eyes and walked right out the door without a goodbye.

"Wha- Why? Kyle!" Gerald said, shoulders tensed.

Stan stared at the door, hurt in his eyes as he watched his Father disappear through the crowd, clearly having no intentions of returning or seeing his son off on his first year at school.

"I couldn't write to you in time, and he's a wizard too, he can see us so, um... Eric! His name's Eric," Kyle said and pulled Eric over gently. Eric was tensed, avoiding eye contact with everyone.

Gerald looked at Eric and then back to Kyle, eyes squinting in confusion at what his son was saying.

"Kyle," He deadpanned. "...God damn it, how long did you know that this boy could see you?"

"Um..." Kyle gave his father a sheepish smile. "A few.. years."

"Years!" Gerald snapped. "Kyle Broflovski-"

"I know! I know, I should've told someone, but, he didn't know he was a wizard, Pa! And he doesn't live in the village so Stan's mom wouldn't know to find him or anything, so I--"

"How could he not know he is a wizard?" Gerald asked and directed his attention to Eric. "Where's your Ivermorny letter? They've all got theirs."

Eric hesitantly looked up.

"...Iller...um...? Ma reads the mail..." He mumbled.

"See?" Kyle said. "He-"

"Eric have you ever actually done magic?" Gerald asked.

"Pa-!"

" **Well?** " Gerald said sternly. Eric slowly shook his head no. Gerald closed his eyes and pinched his nose, starting to pace.

"He-He just hasn't YET!" Kyle insisted. "He can see us Pa, he's gotta be a wizard! And his folks are so bad to him, he-"

"Kyle!" Gerald yelled. Kyle's mouth shut tightly. Gerald looked at him with a sharpness in his eyes. "He's just a **_squib!_** "

"A what?" Kyle asked, looking confused.

"Oh dear," Gervaise sighed and motioned for Stan and Kenny to follow him. "We best make those wands while this gets sorted out. Right, this way boys."

Stan and Kenny followed Gervaise, watching Kyle and Gerald in concern. Kenny gave Eric a sympathetic look before disappearing behind a large shelf.

"A squib, Kyle," Gerald growled under his breath. "It means he has magic parentage but he can't do magic."

Eric's stomach felt hollow at those words.

"...That -- That makes no sense! _What?_ " Kyle said. "How can that even be a thing?"

"Your great, great Uncle Erving was a squib, Kyle. It's rare, but it happens. They can see us and they're allowed to know about magic, but they can't actually do any," Gerald explained irritably. "So there's no point in trying to smuggle him into Hogwarts. I'll let this go because I know your heart was in the right place and that you didn't know any better. I'll have to contact someone from the ministry to escort him home safely--"

"No!" Kyle snapped. "You _can't!_ "

" _Excuse_ me?" Gerald demanded, baffled at his son's defiance.

Kyle grabbed Eric's wrist and pulled him over to where Gervaise had brought the other boys, ignoring his Father's protests. Eric swallowed thickly and stared at Kyle's face which looked charged with determination. He didn't resist Kyle's pull and followed close behind, pulling his hand away once they had made it over to Gervaise who was speaking to Stan animatedly.

"Finding a werewolf nail in an American forest!" He held the fang up to the light. "It's just _magnificent!_ What a discovery!"

"Thanks," Stan said, eyeing Kyle and Eric warily.

"Yeah. All I got is this long black hair I found in the carriage on the way here," Kenny grumbled, holding it up.

Stan rolled his eyes.

"I told you, dude, there's nothing in your hand," Stan argued. Kenny scowled at him and dangled what looked like nothing in his face. Gervaise smiled and took whatever Kenny thought he was holding, seeming to humor him, but with a twinkle in his eye.

"Sometimes the things we can't see are the most real," Gervaise said to Stan and gave Kenny a wink, taking the invisible hair and the werewolf nail with him down the hall. Kenny smiled happily and put his hands on his hips confidently.

"I bet it's from one of those horses you can't see but I can," He boasted. Stan looked over at Kyle.

"You guys okay?" He asked. "Is Eric going home?"

"Kyle!" Gerald said and walked towards him. "I wasn't done talking to you!"

"No," Kyle growled to Stan, ignoring his father, and pulled Gervaise's robe. "Mr. Ollivander?"

Gervaise laid the two materials down on his workbench, not looking over to Kyle.

"Yes?" He asked. Measuring tape floated over to Kenny and Stan, beginning to measure their arm lengths.

"Can Eric try a wand?" Kyle asked. Gervaise's expression did not change. Gerald crossed his arms as he observed the exchange while Eric just wanted to get eaten by the floor.

"Your Father just told you the boy was a squib, did he not?" Gervaise asked, waving his wand. Different colored wood panels rose up to face him as he seemed to be torn between which to choose.

"I know he thinks that but... I **know** he's a wizard," Kyle insisted passionately. Eric's eyes landed on Kyle as he said this. He didn't understand why he would be so sure of him when Eric couldn't seem to do anything right.

"Do you sense something of him we cannot?" Gervaise inquired as he began forming two wands with ease and swiftness. Kyle met Eric's eyes, and Eric couldn't help but shudder at the redhead's intense stare. He felt like he was being memorized.

"Yeah," Kyle said finally. Gervaise gave Gerald an intrigued look. Gerald scowled.

"Sir, my son's intentions are kind, but-"

"Why doubt an intuition that has been passed down for generations?" Gervaise asked as he completed the wands, taking them in his free hand. He turned to face Eric and his eyes held a gentleness in them. "Would you like to try, son?"

Eric's mouth felt very dry. His lips parted and he looked around at everyone hating how they all stared at him expectantly. His eyebrows came down and he gripped his shirt.

"..Sure," He said. Gervaise smiled and turned his attention to Stan and Kenny. Their eagerness was apparent when Gervaise held up the fruit of his labor.

"Woahh!" Kenny whispered under his breath as he took his wand, feeling the wood pulse against his fingertips before going still in his grip. It was a shade of light brown and just a little crooked, but all through it were jagged etches of black that looked darker than any night sky he'd ever seen. "..."

Stan seemed a little thrown off by the appearance of his wand as it was held out in front of him. It was a darkened grey and had thorn-like spikes peeking out and pointing in a curl all over it. At the base was the large werewolf nail he had given, and the wood of the wand had seamlessly embedded roots around and inside of the nail itself.

Eventually, Stan took his wand. He gasped, face becoming red with a sudden heat that seemed to whip up and down his spine repeatedly. It only lasted a few moments, vibrating, and then suddenly glowing a bright blue before falling still.

"Your wands have accepted you," Gervaise explained, amused by their bewildered expressions. He placed a hand on Eric's shoulder, making the boy flinch which only Kyle seemed to notice. Gervaise smiled down at him. "Hold out your arm."

Eric's arm was quickly measured and he was given about four wands to try. He felt nothing as he held them, no heat or vibration, no pain or pulsing, nothing. He was just holding a stick. It made no sense after witnessing the way his friends interacted with their wands. Gervaise rang up Stan and Kenny for their purchases, leaving Eric with the fourth wand he was given.

Gerald was becoming impatient, turning to Kyle angrily.

"Do you believe me _now,_ Kyle?" He asked exasperatedly. Kyle watched Eric with sadness in his eyes as he tried to wave the wand around desperately. Kyle's heart pulled in a sickening way.

"I..." Kyle began but trailed off.

"Bleeding hearts cause more harm than good. Look at him. Now he has to return home like I suspected, but you've made it worse by giving him a false sense of hope," Gerald said, shaking his head. "He would've been better off if you left him where he was. Squibs have a chance at a normal life with nomajs, but now he'll always remember what he can't have."

Gerald's words struck Eric hard, and he stared at the wand in his hand, tears welling in his eyes. Watching that made Kyle feel sick. Kyle's hands balled into fists and he turned his back on Eric, staring at his Father in anger.

"Stop talking like that in front of him, okay?" Kyle said.

"No," Gerald said, stepping forward. "Let his pained reality be a lesson for you. Let this sink in, Kyle. Let it teach you to be selective with your pity."

**_Pity..._ **

Eric gripped the wand hard as tears slipped down his cheeks. He didn't know what that word meant for sure, but he had heard it before. His Uncle told him that his mother only loved him out of pity, that he wasn't really loved. His Uncle always told him things like that, saying he was worth nothing, or that he was just like a mule that pulled a cart of hay for slop.

And his Uncle was gonna put him on a farm to live with him. That meant punishment every single night. Eric's insides felt like they were squirming around, his eyelids lowering as the room seemed to spin around him.

"He's my _friend!_ " Kyle insisted.

"You can't be friends with a squib, it's cruel!" Gerald snapped back at him. "And the very idea that he could go to school with you is **idiotic!** You should've known that he couldn't-"

Gerald stopped mid-sentence when the lights all around the store flickered all at once and the candle flames went out. Gervaise turned his head, eyes widening at the sight in front of him.

The wand in Eric's hand was glowing a bright red and making a high pitched ringing noise as it vibrated in his fist. Black shadows swirled all around his feet, whipping at his legs angrily as a wind began generating from him.

"Ha... _**HA!**_ I _knew_ it!" Kyle exclaimed victoriously.

Kyle started towards Eric, but Gerald yanked him back protectively. Gervaise approached Eric, but with less concern for him and more concern for the crying wand.

"Eric... The wand... Put-Put it down please," Gervaise begged softly, inching his way over. " _Please,_ it's hurting..."

All Eric could think of was what that farm would be like... Working like a damn dog, barely eating, and his Uncle's punishments. He squeezed his eyes shut. Eric could hear the scratchy low voice in his ear as though it was happening right now, the sickening cold fingers on his stomach, the weight on his back.

_The awful stinging inside..._

"I ain't goin back..." Eric whispered, the wind picking up. It became so strong that it knocked Gervaise over. The wand cracked audibly in Eric's hand and every single window in the shop shattered, glass raining down on everyone.

Gerald let go of Kyle and took out his wand, waving it. Ropes formed and attempted to bind Eric, but they were set on fire the moment they touched him and fell to the ground pathetically. Eric let out a grunt of pain, and the wand exploded in his hand. This made the building shake violently, boxes falling and shelves toppling as though there was an earthquake.

"Shit!" Gerald helped Gervaise up, frantic. "We have to get out of the store, sir!"

"No...! The _wands!_ " Gervaise wheezed.

"That's not important right now!" Gerald insisted and looked back at the boys. "Kids get out of h-- _KYLE!_ "

Kyle was climbing the turned over front counter to get to Eric, fighting the wind that was furiously pushing him back. Stan and Kenny followed, looking unsure, but equally as determined. Gerald conjured a shield above the boys' heads to protect them from falling debris.

"Get away from him!" He snapped. "There's something wrong with him, he's going to hurt you! **_Boys!_** "

"Eric!" Kyle called.

Eric's eyes opened, but he just stared at the ground, his eyes almost entirely black. Kyle gasped at the terrifying sight, freezing. Stan yanked on Kyle's shoulder.

"Kyle...! Kyle, let's go!" He insisted. " _This is crazy!_ "

Kenny jumped off the desk, slowly pulling his way closer to Eric. Kyle watched Kenny for a moment, snapped out of his fear, and did the same. Stan grit his teeth, but followed behind his two friends, all of them ignoring Gerald's yelling.

"Eric!" Kyle called again. "Can you hear me? You're not--"

" _They can't hurt you now!_ " Kenny yelled over Kyle, who promptly shut his mouth in surprise at his quiet friend's outburst. Eric's head turned to Kenny in a sharp motion that seemed almost inhuman, the wind getting weaker. This made Kenny falter a bit, but he forced a reassuring smile onto his face and held his hands out. "It's _okay,_ dude! Look at all this cool shit you can do! They can't hurt you even if they tried!"

"...Yeah!" Kyle joined in, standing next to Kenny. "He's right! Look at all the _magic_ you're doing!"

"...Magic..." Eric spoke, his voice sounding unfamiliar and distorted as he slowly looked around.

"A-And without a wand!" Stan added, almost tripping. "Jesus Christ...! You're breaking so much stuff!"

The black in Eric's eyes began receding and the wind died down. The black shadows became one singular shadow, his own, and he stared at his friends. His eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed backward, Stan and Kenny rushing forward to help Kyle lower him to the ground. Kenny checked his pulse and sighed in relief.

"He's just passed out..." Kenny said.

Gerald rushed over, pulling Kyle away from Eric the second he was able to.

"Pa!"

"That was the most reckless thing you've ever done!" He reprimanded. "That child is _cursed!_ "

"Oh, now he's cursed? I thought he was a squib!" Kyle scoffed. "Just admit it! You were _wrong!_ "

"That was very dark magic," Gerald mumbled. "I know that much. Don't you touch him again until I know what's wrong with him."

Gervaise limped over, holding his arm which was bleeding from being grazed by the broken glass.

"I've never seen a wand hurt like that... He murdered that poor wand..." Gervaise whispered in horror.

"It was unsettling," Gerald agreed, his grip on Kyle becoming insistent. "No Kyle, you're not going near him."  
  
"Stop it!" Kyle exclaimed and pushed his Father away. "Eric's got magic so he's going with us!"

"There was so much of it!" Kenny added and looked up at the adults. "He had so much power even a wand couldn't hold it! That makes him cool! Not cursed!"

Stan remained quiet, looking at Eric unsurely.

"He looks really sick," He muttered. Kyle and Kenny looked over and saw what Stan was talking about. Eric's skin was pale, completely drained of color, and his breathing was shallow.

Just as Kenny was about to go to him, there was a pop, and a tall woman in a cloak appeared in the middle of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

She pulled back her hood, revealing her fierce brown eyes and pointed thin brows. The stress lines in her forehead opposed her age, but youth was still prominent in her warm cheeks and full lips. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a strained bun.

"What happened here?" She asked Gerald and Gervaise. They stared back at her blankly, Gervaise still shaking. Her eyes went to the collapsed child and she swallowed visibly. "Is that Eric Theodore Cartman?"

"How do you know his name?" Kyle asked as she approached and knelt in front of Eric.

"I'm the Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts," She explained. "I was doing some errands for the headmaster when I witnessed this boy's name appear on the scroll."

"What scroll?" Stan asked.

Gerald tensed and straightened his robes, feet shuffling as he took a step forward.

"Ma'am, I offer my sincerest apologies," Gerald began. "In the letters I exchanged with the headmaster--"

"It is a list of names that appear when any child in Europe, usually a toddler or infant, displays magical abilities of any kind," The woman answered Stan as if Gerald hadn't spoken. "It's how Hogwarts keeps track of potential students. But a boy his age just now showing abilities... It's unheard of."

"Excuse me?" Gerald spoke again, a little more bite in his tone. "I am in charge of these boys."

"Then why have you left one of them unconscious on the floor?" She demanded and lifted Eric into her arms with a slight wince. Gerald moved forward and took the boy from her, eyes avoidant.

"He was an unexpected addition," He replied. The woman sneered, her jaw tensing.

"Does that make his life invaluable?" She demanded. "Is this how America treats their children?"

"No! No, ma'am. Not at all." He said.

Gerald laid Eric on a table and the woman examined him, looking him over curiously. Kyle stuck close by, not knowing what would happen next.

Kyle crossed his arms.

"But he _is_ a wizard," Kyle grumbled. "That's all that matters."

"Yes, he is," The woman acknowledged. "But with some sort of illness."

"But he's a wizard and in Europe, so..." Kenny smiled. "He gets to come with us, right?"

"Yes," The woman said without hesitation. As Kyle and Kenny shared a relieved smile, the woman's eyes were twinkling as she felt a dark energy stirring in Eric's chest.

It felt as though it was beating inside of the boy, like a second heart. But this pulsing was angry, held in for far too long, and the amount of it dwelling inside of him was far too much for any small child to bare. Perhaps she could--

"Don't you think it unwise to reward that behavior in your future students, the dishonesty? And if he's so sick--" Gerald started, but shut himself up when he met her eyes.

"I think it unwise for you to continue speaking unless you wish to keep your apprenticeship, Mr. Broflovski. Gervaise is _more_ than capable on his own," She said.

Gerald paled a bit, his lips pursing into a tight line. He walked over to Gervaise, helping him lift up a shelf that had fallen. Stan rushed over to help them.

Kyle watched the woman as she put her hands on Eric's chest and closed her eyes. He got a very sudden feeling of dread in his stomach and his head began to ache horribly. He squinted, backing up a little as he watched.

"I wonder..." She muttered under her breath as she concentrated on the flow of Eric's essence, the darkness of it, the sheer amount of it. If she could take some of this burden away, then maybe the boy would wake.

There was a red glow in her hands that made Kenny's eyes widen and Kyle fidget. A darker than black shadow like substance began to cover the tips of her fingertips, and she gasped as her eyes snapped open. The tiny bit of whatever this was... it was excruciating to the touch. She winced through it, absorbing as much as she could, which was practically nothing.

"Stop it!" Kyle snapped suddenly.

With a yelp, the woman fell away from Eric and began to collapse. Kenny caught her clumsily and she was able to steady herself on him, robes slumping off her shoulder.

"Are you alright, lady?" Kenny asked, gawking at her exposed cleavage. She stumbled away without noticing. The pain was less now, becoming a very noticeable ache that felt as though it made her bones creak in her skin.

"I'm alright," She said under her breath, still struggling to comprehend what just occurred. There was a soft groaning noise that broke her attention, and she looked over at Eric who was beginning to come to.

"What did you do?" Kyle growled. The woman looked down at Kyle, a little thrown off at how the boy was aggressively glaring at her. She pursed her lips, unsure of how to answer.

"I helped him," She decided on and adjusted her robes. "...Don't worry about your friend. Someone with _those_ abilities can't be overlooked and I will see to it that the headmaster understands that."

"Abilities...? What does that even mean?" Kyle said and the woman turned away from him, helping Eric sit up. Kyle watched her with a cold stare, the bad feeling in his stomach getting worse.

"Can you walk?" She asked Eric.

"Huh..?" He asked and looked up at her, disoriented. "...Who're you?"

"My name is Professor Gaunt. I'm a teacher at the school," She replied with a warm smile. "I want to ask you a few questions when you arrive there."

Kyle's eyes darkened.

"I... I'm goin _?_ " Eric said, his heart skipping despite how awful his body felt, heavy like solidified concrete.

"Of course you are," She said, helping him stand. "You're no muggle."

"I... I ain't a squib?" Eric asked, swaying a little and grabbing onto Kenny so he wouldn't fall.

"A _squib!_ Who told you that rubbish?" She laughed. "You're anything but. In fact, I'd say you're no ordinary wizard either. You're quite special and I'm honored that you'll be attending Hogwarts, Eric."

Eric blushed very visibly, Kenny patting him on the back in encouragement. Kyle's eyes followed her as she walked past him and initiated a conversation with a very nervous Gervaise. Gerald stood beside the shaky old man and looked uneasy. Stan walked over and stood by Kyle's side, warily eyeing his best friend.

"What is it?" He asked. "I know that look."

" _What is it?_ " Kyle repeated incredulously. "She's one of the ** _Gaunts._** "

"Am... I supposed to know what that means?" Stan chuckled. Kyle turned to him as he spoke under his breath.

"Didn't you research anything about European wizarding families? The Gaunts are the last known heirs of Salazar Slytherin," Kyle replied irritably. "And Slytherin was like the worst person ever. He hated _anyone_ who wasn't pureblood. Eric's a nomaj, and _she's_ practically the **_daughter_** of the guy that wanted to exterminate all nomaj wizards, hell, probably **all** the nomajs in the _whole world!_ "

"Shit," Stan agreed and gave Professor Gaunt the side eye as she spoke to Gervaise who was vigorously shaking his head. She noticed and gave them a stern look in return before meeting Gervaise's gaze once more.

"We have to protect him from her," Kyle said. "I almost threw up when she touched him, dude."

"But she woke him up," Stan argued.

"We don't know _what_ she did. He could've just happened to wake up while she was doing dark magic," Kyle said and crossed his arms. "We'll be okay as long as we all get into the same house."

Stan peered over at Eric who was talking to Kenny. Eric looked as though he were about to pass out again at any moment.

"Are you sure he'll get into the brave house?" Stan said and looked back over at Kyle. "He's weak and sick."

"We'll just... make him braver on the train ride to the school," Kyle shrugged. Stan laughed a little.

"Are we gonna make you dumber?" He teased. "There's a smart person house, you know. What if you get in there instead?"

"Hey! I'm way braver than how... smart I am," Kyle said defensively before looking unsure of what he just said.

"Hahaha," Stan smiled. "As long as you and me are in the same house, I don't care."

"Alright boys, we're finished here," Gerald spoke up. "Find your bags and your owls."

"Is Eric not getting a wand?" Kenny asked. Gervaise made a strange noise of protest, but Gaunt held her hand up to silence him with a look of disapproval. Eric looked confused.

"...Cuz I broke one?" He asked.

"You'll get a wand eventually," Gaunt said, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. "We'll talk about it tomorrow, okay?"

Gaunt gave him a comforting smile when she saw the disappointment in his eyes. She waved goodbye to them as they walked out of the store and turned her attention to helping Gervaise repair his shop.

"Gerald! I expect you back no later than 8 o clock!" Gervaise snapped. Gerald replied with a simple sigh and looked at the shattered shop door with guilt in his eyes before walking off with the children.

"This is so fucking awesome!" Kenny exclaimed, his arm draped around Eric's shoulders. Eric smiled back at Kenny, face slowly gaining some color back.

"Language," Gerald grumbled. Kyle looked up at him, a lump forming in his throat. He had just jeopardized his father's job and on top of that, he broke the most important rule. He lied.

"...Pa?" Kyle attempted. Gerald didn't look at him.

"Hmm," He replied.

"I--"

"Oh look, dear. It's the Americans," An orange-haired large man said, stopping in front of them with his wife alongside him. "Best hurry up to the train. It leaves in five minutes."

"...I'm aware, Mr. Tucker," Gerald growled through bare teeth.

"Well before you go, I might as well let you know that I'll be making a return later this evening." He said and handed Gerald a wand that looked very well made, but plain and overly simplified. It was the shiniest and straightest stick Eric had ever seen. "It's far too common for my son."

Gerald immediately got red in the face.

"Hey! My _father_ made that!" Kyle snapped. "His wands are the best!"

"They're nothing compared to Ollivanders. And I will not allow my son to be your father's guinea pig," Mr. Tucker said. "I made sure he got a wand just like mine."

"It won't answer to him the way this one will," Gerald said, snatching the wand from Mr. Tucker with swiftness and care. "The wand chooses the wizard. Surely Gervaise told you about that."

"A load of rubbish if you ask me. All you have to do to make a wand yours is buy it or steal it. They're not alive. Ollivander may not agree with me, but he still knows a winning wand when he makes it," Mr. Tucker boasted. His wife looked very impatient.

"Thomas," She said sternly.

"What?" He scoffed. "These _Jew_ wizards are a disgrace to the pureblood community."

Kyle's eyes widened and he looked up at his father worriedly as he tensed up.

"Don't say such things out loud," Mrs. Tucker scolded. Eric caught the bag Gerald almost dropped on the ground.

"Hold this," Gerald grumbled under his breath to him and dropped the wand in Eric's pants pocket. He then took a few steps too close to Mr. Tucker, making direct eye contact.

"Your pride will be the downfall of your son's education," He said slowly. "Our children are in our image, not our carbon copies. You'll learn that lesson painfully. I can tell by your ignorance."

"Says the one that _made_ his son's wand." Mr. Tucker said. Gerald bristled and sized him up, but the man was already walking away with his wife.

"Pa..." Kyle said, tugging on his Father's robe. Gerald met Kyle's eyes and gave him a strained smile, forcing himself to calm down as his hand rested in the redhead's curly locks.

"Pay him no mind, son. We need to catch that train," Gerald said and turned away much too quickly. He ushered the boys forward, Kyle lagging behind slightly.

"Don't listen to them," Kenny said, putting a hand on Kyle's shoulder. Kyle turned his head and realized Eric was on his other side too, Stan ahead of them and looking over his shoulder in concern. Kyle sped up.

"Yeah. Sorry," Kyle mumbled. Eric couldn't take his eyes off of Kyle's face. He felt a charge in the air that he couldn't explain, a pulling of sorts. It was prominent enough to distract him from the soreness in his bones.

They walked through a bustling train station, past crowds of nomajs and train conductors with their obnoxious whistling. When they stopped in front of a brick wall in the middle of platform 9 and 10, Eric looked around in confusion.

"We lost?" He asked. Gerald looked at him while buttoning up his knapsack.

"What? No, Eric. We're right where we need to be," Gerald replied and turned to Kyle. "Keep a tight hold on your owl's cage so it doesn't shake around."

"That's a wall..." Eric muttered to himself, wondering if Gerald had to tap in like in Dagwon Ally. His eyes went wide like a bug when a tall man in a robe similar to Geralds bolted past them. He was hand in hand with a young girl and they ran right into the wall, disappearing without a trace.

"Hahaha! Look at their faces!" Stan said, pointing.

Kyle grinned at the sight of Eric and Kenny, their eyes bright with wonder. Eric met Kyle's eyes and he shook his head.

"That ain't real..."

"How many times do you have to see magic to believe in it?" Kyle laughed. "You--"

"That was _SO COOL!_ " Kenny boomed. His outburst startled Kyle who almost dropped his owl's cage.

"Shh!" Gerald hissed, putting a finger to his lips. "We don't want to draw attention to ourselves."

"Why?" Eric asked.

"Nomaj folk. They're called Muggles here," Kyle answered for his father. "Can we go first, Dad?"

"Yes, yes. Make it quick, now. We'll miss the train." Gerald rushed them. Kyle flashed Stan a smile and they linked arms before running into the wall at full speed. Kenny and Eric winced, but Stan and Kyle went right through the brick before disappearing. "Alright, boys. Now you."

"Do we have to hold hands? I don't want to be gay." Kenny piped up.

"Who told you that word?" Gerald asked, baffled.

"Stan's Dad." Kenny said.

"...Of course he did." Gerald replied in annoyance. "Well, that doesn't make you gay. Now go."

"Ain't it gonna hurt?" Eric asked, pointing at the wall. His free hand felt the wand in his pocket and he looked at Gerald, tugging his robe. "Oh, wait! Don't you wanna take this--"

There was a distant train whistle and Gerald's eyes widened.

"Oh! No more questions!" Gerald exclaimed while frantically shoving them forward. "Go, go, go!"

Kenny grabbed Eric's hand as they broke into a run. Eric squeezed his eyes shut as he braced himself for a face full of brick, but was shocked when he felt a pleasant breeze. Eric opened his eyes and found himself in a completely different location! Kenny was still pulling him into a run, not realizing they had arrived. They plowed right into Stan and Kyle which caused all of their belongings to crash to the ground.

" _AGH!_ Guys! What the hell?!" Stan demanded, immediately checking his owl who was chirping in her cage and clearly alarmed.

" _Get-off-me- **FATBOY!**_ " Kyle said from under Eric, who was completely on top of him. Eric glared into Kyle's eyes as the redhead began kicking him. "Right _now!"_

"I ain't fat!" Eric insisted, getting to his feet. Kyle stumbled up and shoved Eric in anger.

"Then why'd you take so long to get up?" Kyle said.

"Cuz--"

"Cuz you're fat," Stan agreed while handing Kyle his owl and bag. "And clumsy."

Eric glanced at Kenny, who was truly to blame, and watched as he picked up the rest of their strewn belongings. He decided not to say anything.

"You're quite late, Eric." A familiar voice called in that strange accent. The boys looked over and saw Craig's head poking out the window of the huge red train. Kyle scowled.

"Ay!" Eric said with a small smile. "Ya 'membered my name."

"The Hogwarts Express will be departing in three minutes, that's _three_ minutes." A voice said over the loudspeaker just in time for Gerald to pop out of the brick wall.

" _For the love of God!_ " Gerald cursed. "Interrogated by muggle tourists at a time like _this!_ Get on board boys, I'll check you in once the train departs."

Stan, Kenny, and Eric hurried up the golden stairs to the train. Kyle lingered and gently tugged his Father's robe. Gerald looked down and smiled reassuringly at his son, kneeling in front of him and giving him a hug. Stan watched, gripping the metal railing. His chest felt empty and he had to look away.

"Come now, children. Into the train," The conductor spoke from behind them. They walked further into the train. Craig smiled at Eric, waving at him from the hall.

"Hey," He greeted as Eric approached him, Stan and Kenny cautiously following. Tweek poked his head out of the sliding door next to Craig.

"C-Craig! Get in here! The train's gonna move and you'll go flying!" He said a bit too loudly. Craig looked at his shaky friend and gave him a nod.

"In a moment," He replied.

"What's going on?" Kyle asked Stan, pulling his things behind him. "Are all the cabins full?"

"No. Eric's talking to Craig and taking up the whole aisle so no one can walk cuz he's so fat," Stan said. There were some snickers from the other kids around them.

"Ay!" Eric snapped, face turning red quickly. "Shut it!"

"Find seats please!" A loud and unseen male voice called, seemingly from all directions.

"You can sit with us. You're only a little fat. Tweek is quite small, so you'll fit next to him nicely," Craig offered. Eric was very tempted by this and started towards Craig, but his hand was grabbed and he stopped abruptly.

"He's with us," Kyle said and squeezed his way past Eric as he sized Craig up. "Quit trying to split us up."

"They seem cool," Kenny piped up, and Craig gave him a courteous nod. Stan rolled his eyes.

"Can we please just find a cabin..." He said.

"There's plenty of room in here," A small voice piped up from next to Kyle. A blonde boy was looking back at him in a blue shirt, twiddling his thumbs anxiously. He was by himself.

"Perfect," Kyle said, gave Craig one more irritated look, and then pulled Eric into the cabin across from Craig's. Eric didn't make eye contact with Craig as he passed him, too preoccupied with the fact that Kyle still had a firm hold of his hand.

Stan followed with Kenny behind, who gave Craig an apologetic glance. Kyle slid the door shut.

"Dude, what's your problem with that kid?" Kenny asked.

"He's that asshole's kid!" Kyle said as the train began to move. "Pa told me so, he said to stay away from him!"

"Who's kid?" Kenny asked.

"The guy that called us Americans and said Pa's wands were shit!" Kyle said.

"Ain't we 'mericans though?" Eric mumbled.

"Shut up, Fatboy!" Kyle said, clearly angry from before. Eric's eyes turned bitter and he opened his mouth to retort but was interrupted.

"You're Americans?" The blonde boy next to Kenny piped up. Eric had almost forgotten he was there.

"Uh... Yeah," Stan said. "Hey."

The boy leaned forward, barely able to contain his excitement. His eyes were a light brown and his brown dress pants were a bit wrinkled. The way his hands suddenly gripped around his knees made the raw and hanging skin around his fingernails noticeable.

"Hello!" He said. "Blimey, this is exciting! I've never met _Americans_ before! What's it like there? Is it true they still dislike tea?"

"Uh... Tea?" Stan asked.

"Yes, throwing it in the harbors and such," The boy said.

Kyle rolled his eyes and said, "He's talking about the war."

Stan laughed nervously.

"I uh... I didn't really listen in school when they taught us that, but uh, no. I don't think we hate tea," He said. "At least, _I_ never threw tea in a harbor."

Eric's eyebrows came down, once again attempting to make sense of these new things he'd never heard about.

"What's a harbor? And war?" Eric asked.

The boys all looked at him blankly which made Eric uneasy, but when they began to laugh, it just turned into dread and embarrassment. He felt his face start to burn up.

"A-Are you _really_  stupid? I was just teasing you before, but, seriously?" Kyle asked incredulously.

"I ain't," Eric said, dry swallowing. Kenny stopped laughing when he realized Eric wasn't joking and he gave his friends a look that went unnoticed.

"Well, then why don't you _know_ anything?" Kyle insisted, looking at Eric as though he were an infant. "You gotta know things, otherwise that's the definition of stupid. Everyone knows that."

"I know lots uh things!" Eric said. He felt his heart pounding in his head and started to feel dizzy, but he was too angry to admit that. Kyle had begun to laugh again, on his own this time.

"Except what a _war_ is! Or a harbor! Or a **_boat!_** " Kyle said. "A boat of all things!"

"Shut up Kahl! I ain't stupid!"

"We're gonna have to tell you what everything means all year if you're that dumb!" He added. "What a pain! And that teacher thinks you're special when she doesn't even know you don't know anything! How annoying."

"Shut up! Shut up right now!" Eric yelled, getting to his feet and towering over the redhead. The outburst made Kenny and the boy beside him stiffen up. Kyle stood up to meet Eric's act of defiance, narrowing his eyes at him.

"Or what?" He challenged, getting as close to Eric's face as he could without their foreheads touching. The tension in the train cabin was more than uncomfortable.

"Um..." The boy raised his hand and interrupted. "A harbor is a place near a body of water like a pier. And a war--"

"Explaining the war would take hours," Kyle said, not moving. "Why even bother? He'll just lie and say he already knew."

"Fuck you, Kahl," Eric said through his teeth.

Eric didn't break eye contact with Kyle, feeling the anger pulse in his head. The redhead was truly staring him down, so much so that Stan felt the need to pull him back.

"Calm down, dude." He said to Kyle in concern. He was wary of Eric, remembering what the boy was capable of when he lost his temper at the wand shop.

"Yeah, uh, we saw a pier today. The one you were standing on, remember?" Kenny added on, nudging Eric. Eric's shoulders relaxed and he sat back, finally breaking eye contact with Kyle.

"Yeah, I member," Eric grumbled and turned to look out the window, crossing his arms. Kyle would always fight him, but that felt a lot worse than usual and Eric didn't understand why.

"...Well anyway, nice to meet you!" The boy said and offered his hand to the boys. They stared at the hand in front of them for a second, before Kenny took it and shook. "Could I ask your names?"

"I'm Ken, that's Kyle, Stan, and Eric," Kenny said as he gestured to the others. "What's your name?"

"Leopold," He replied with an excited smile.

"Can I call you Leo?" Kenny asked.

"That's Latin for lion. That's a weird name for someone born in London," Kyle said and leaned back in his chair. "I guess you're gonna be a Gryffindor then."

"Hopefully!" Leo replied. "Me Dad and Mum met in Gryffindor tower in their first year, so that explains that."

"We're all getting into Gryffindor too," Stan said, his eyes lingering on Eric in concern. "I ...think."

"I don't really know what all the houses are about. Just that Gryffindor has a lion on the flag and is cooler than the other three." Kenny shrugged.

"The other houses have their strengths too!" Leo said with a chuckle. "I'm just quite excited to see the common room. I wonder if I'll get me Dad's old bed!"

"What if you ain't?" Eric asked, still staring out the window.

"Pardon?" Leo asked. Eric met his eyes.

"Just cuz yer name means lion don't mean nothin," He said with a shrug. Leo fidgeted in his seat a bit, his lips pursing.

"That's... Not very nice," He said. Kyle raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah dude, what do you mean by that?" Stan asked. Eric huffed, meeting Leo's eyes and swallowing down the lump in his throat.

"We're all gon get what we get, righ'?" He asked. "How d'ya know what yer gon get?"

"Because Gryffindors are the best," Kyle said. "I read all about them in 'Hogwarts A History'. Gryffindor is the most rewarding house. Everyone from Gryffindor house graduates either with honors or a Quidditch contract. Ravenclaw has a bunch of elitists, Slytherins become worthless criminals, and Hufflepuff just helps people or something, no one cares about them."

"That sounds pretty harsh, Kyle," Kenny said.

"The truth can be harsh," Kyle shrugged. "I'm ready for the test. I know all about the history of Godric Gryffindor and I have all the traits of a Gryffindor. As long as your brave and know your stuff, you're a Gryffindor."

"Y-Yeah, I agree!" Leo said, nodding wildly. "I know everything about Godric too."

"Sure bout that?" Eric asked Leo, tilting his head to the side. Leo laughed nervously.

"Of c-course I'm sure," He said.

"Yer not," Eric said, seeing how nervous Leo was.

"W-Well now I'm a little scared..." Leo admitted. "But--"   
  
"So don't say yer sure when you ain't," Eric retorted.

"Well, I d-d-didn't exactly _say_ that I wasn't completely-"

"Shut up, Leo," Eric rolled his eyes, annoyed at his voice. The others watched as Leo looked down and stopped talking.

"Aren't _you_ sure? You're gonna stick with us, so you have to know your shit too," Kyle shot back at Eric. "We only have a few hours to teach you all about Gryffindor."

"Why?" Eric asked.

"W--Why?? _Because!_ It's probably a written exam! How else are they gonna sort us?" Kyle scoffed. "You have to be prepared."

Eric's face paled and his jaw tensed, which everyone noticed.

"...What?" Kenny asked. "You okay?"

"No," Eric replied and looked at Kyle. "Y'sure? Y'sure we gotta write somethin'?"

Leo chuckled to himself and said, "Well, actually--"

"Yeah, dude. We probably have to read passages too," Kyle said. Eric's eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head. Leo scowled at Kyle a bit, irritated that he was being talked over.

"It's funny that you say that," Leo said to Kyle. "Because it's much simpler than--"

"Shit. Fuck," Eric held his head. "This ain't gon work."

"What won't work?" Stan asked. "Relax."

"No!" Eric snapped. "I was thinkin' it was a magic test! Now there ain't no way I'm gettin' through!"

"Why?" Kyle demanded.

"I ain't tellin _you!_ " Eric said to Kyle, eyes narrowing at him. "Yer gonna laugh more, an' that ain't gonna help me!"

"Wh--? Of course I'm gonna help you, you idiot!" Kyle exclaimed. "I've done nothing but help you! Just tell me!"

"No!" Eric said and stood up, eyes burning with hurt. Leo, not appreciating the escalation of something so minuscule, attempted to speak again.

"Gentlemen, I'm quite certain of how the sorting process is handled--"

"Dude, tell me!" Kyle insisted, grabbing Eric's shoulder and attempting to pull him back into the seat. "Sit down!"

"No, I ain't tellin y'all shit!" Eric yelled and pushed Kyle off. Stan and Kenny stood up, anticipating Kyle's temper.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" Kyle demanded, getting to his feet and right back in Eric's face in an instant. "Don't you want us to get in the same house?"

"I--!" Eric said, gripping his hair. "What if we don't?!"

"Dude, we will!" Stan said. "Just calm down! You guys are way too mad at each other."

"Seriously, why are you freaking out about this?" Kenny asked. "Both of you! Who cares what test it is or what houses we get in? It's gonna be fine!"

"No, dude! He doesn't want to be in the same house as us. That's it, that's what this is!" Kyle exclaimed, gesturing to Eric.

"I never said that shit!" Eric snapped back.

"Can I just--" Leo attempted.

"Just admit it, dude! You'd rather hang out with those other guys!" Kyle said. Stan and Kenny looked at Kyle incredulously.

"W--Ha, Righ now, Yeah!" Eric retorted. "Cuz they don' fuckin yell at me an' call me stupid all the damn time like Y'all!"

Kenny looked hurt.

"I didn't say you were--"

"FINE!" Kyle cut Kenny off, pointing to the cabin door. "Then go! Go be _their_ friends!"

"F-Fine!" Eric snapped back, shoving Kyle into his seat and leaving immediately, the sliding door slamming shut. The lights flickered in the cabin, and Kenny opened the door to follow Eric. Kyle watched, jaw hanging open when Stan sat down.

"Dude!" He exclaimed. "Where's Kenny going?"

"To... cool down I guess? Or calm Eric down?" Stan sighed. "That's not a bad idea. You need to calm down more than anyone."

"They're fucking assholes! Both of them!" Kyle snapped back. "We were all supposed to stick together!"

"...Are all Americans this angry?" Leo asked Stan. Stan looked at Leo while rubbing Kyle's back and laughed a bit.

"Yeah, pretty much," He replied. Leo cleared his throat.

"Kyle? May I tell you something?" He asked.

"What," Kyle growled through his teeth.


	4. Chapter 4

Kenny caught Eric by the shoulder in the hall of the cabin doors, pulling him to the side. Eric turned with his fist raised, only to freeze when he saw that it was Kenny. Kenny had his hands up in fear. Eric slowly lowered his fist.

"...Sorry," He mumbled and looked at the floor, just now realizing how much the room was spinning. He stumbled a bit and Kenny steadied him, guiding them both to the floor. They leaned against the wall, Eric burying his face in his knees. Kenny sighed, running his hands through his dirty blonde hair.

"That was a really stupid fight," He said and looked over at Eric, eyebrows furrowed. "Are you okay?"

"No," Eric said from beneath his large arms.

"...I don't like what Kyle said. You didn't do anything bad," Kenny said. Eric looked up, meeting Kenny's eyes in surprise.

"Yer not mad at me?" He asked.

"You're just trying to make friends," Kenny laughed. "What's so bad about that? It's not like the British kids have been mean to us yet. Those guys seem cool."

Eric smiled softly.

"I just think Kyle is afraid of us all splitting up in a huge school, you know?" Kenny continued. Eric nodded.

"I get it. He ain't the boss uh me though," He said, a slight bite in his tone. Kenny grinned.

"Yeah. We're not gonna stop being friends even if we get into different houses," Kenny said. "We-"

"Did you guys get kicked out?!" A frantic voice asked. Eric and Kenny looked up at Tweek who was poking his head out of Craig's cabin door. "Get inside before the trolly lady yells!"

Kenny helped Eric up and into the cabin, looking troubled when his friend nearly collapsed into the seat. Craig's face remained blank as he watched.

"Did something happen?" He asked.

Eric groaned, his head bonking on the wall as he relaxed into the very comfortable chair. He hadn't exactly rested for over a day and the train's movements weren't helping his sleepiness. His bones were aching again, like at the wand shop after his outburst, and he wasn't sure of how to relax through it.

"He's just... a little sick," Kenny said and sat down next to Eric. Tweek yelped and jumped to his feet.

"It's the plague! I told you, didn't I tell you, Craig?!" Tweek went off, much to Kenny's horror. "I knew they'd be--AHHGH!!"

The train jerked, and Craig grabbed Tweek's arm just before he fell to the ground. He yanked Tweek back into his seat and looked over to Kenny and Eric.

"He's quite paranoid, don't mind it. It's something very easy to get used to," He said. "What are you sick with, Eric?"

"Mff..." Eric raised his head slowly, his vision blurring. "I.. think it's.... a magic thing?"

"Yeah," Kenny agreed. "It's a magic thing. He doesn't really know yet, it just happened."

"A magic illness," Craig replied. "Fascinating."

It was hard to tell whether or not the boy was actually fascinated or being sarcastic since he never seemed to speak in anything other than a monotone. Tweek fidgeted.

"Is it contagious??" Tweek demanded.

"No way. I never got it and I play with Eric all the time back at home," Kenny said. "It's not."

"Then what's wrong with him?" Craig asked. Eric squeezed his knee in a nervous sort of way.

"I can't use a wand," He mumbled.

"Why not?" Craig asked.

"He made one explode in his hand," Kenny said. "It was crazy! Everything in the wand shop fell over and all the glass broke."

"That's terrible!" Tweek piped up.

"Impressive," Craig disagreed and sat up a little straighter.

"No," Eric sighed, rubbing his forehead. "It hurt."

"...Does it still hurt right now?" Kenny asked and placed a hand on Eric's shoulder. "Maybe you should sleep."

"Before you rest, you should change into your robes," Craig suggested. Eric's jaw tensed.

"I ain't got no r-"

"Here," Craig cut him off. Eric stared at the package being handed to him. Kenny tilted his head to get a better look.

"You got him robes?" He asked.

"Craig," Eric took the box, his eyebrows pulling. "...Y'didn't have t--"

"That's what friends are for, isn't it?" Craig asked. "We are friends now of course."

Kenny's eyes darted between them, not knowing what to say. A smile appeared on Eric's face.

"Yeah, a'course," He said.

Craig sat back with a satisfied look on his face as Eric opened the fancy box and clumsily pulled on the robes. They were a little snug, but the height was perfect.

"Not too tight, I hope," Craig commented. Eric sat down and adjusted the buttons.

"Naw, I'll make it work. It's great," He replied excitedly. Kenny's eyes widened comedically when he saw the tag.

"Twilfitt and Tattings! All we could afford was Madam Malkin's robes!" He exclaimed. Craig chuckled to himself.

"How sad. The embroidery alone is worth more than two of those shabby robes," Craig replied, gesturing to Kenny's robe. "Not that it's your fault, of course. The poor don't choose to be poor. My father didn't bat an eye at the price."

"It feels real soft," Eric said excitedly, not even noticing Kenny's scowl. Craig presented his sleeve, revealing the matching pattern throughout the seams.

"And there's only ten of it's kind. You, Tweek, and I have three of them," Craig said. "It's best to start the year by letting everyone know just how important you are."

"...But I ain't important. Y'just made me look like it," Eric said, the smile fading from his face. Craig smirked.

"Then I suppose from now on you'll just have to be important," He said simply. Eric looked away, a warmth spreading in his chest and cheeks. He opened his mouth to respond when the cabin door slid open and Kyle poked his head in.

Everyone stared at him.

"...Guys," He said, pursing his lips. "Can I talk to you back in the other cabin?"

Eric looked away from Kyle, crossing his arms. Kyle's eyebrows came down at this and he huffed.

"You're welcome to join us." Craig offered.

"No thanks," Kyle said dryly.

"What is it, dude?" Kenny asked.

"I just... I wanted to say..." Kyle clenched his fists. "That I was wrong, apparently. About how we get sorted, I mean. It's not a written test, it's just a hat."

"A hat?" Kenny repeated with a laugh. Eric perked up.

"F'real?" He asked. Kyle met his eyes and his expression softened a little bit.

"Yeah," He replied. "You just put a hat on your head and it tells you where you belong, which is fucking stupid if you ask me. What, it just knows? It can read my mind?"

"You haven't heard of the sorting hat, Broflovski?" Craig couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"Yeah, that wasn't in 'Hogwarts A History'?" Kenny asked, quirking an eyebrow. Kyle's face got really red.

"I must've overlooked it!" He snapped. "...Anyway! I... I'm going back to Stan."

"Ain't he with Leo?" Eric asked. "There's room in here, Kahl."

Kyle adjusted his tie.

"N-No, I told them I'd be right back, so-" He squinted at Eric. "Uhh... where did you get those robes?"

Eric smiled excitedly and said, "Craig-"

"My gift," Craig finished for him. "Aren't they nice?"

"..." Kyle's eyes narrowed at Eric, making his smile disappear. He left the cabin without a word, the door slamming closed.

"Well, that was rude!" Tweek exclaimed.

"Quite." Craig agreed.

"He's just worked up and nervous about school," Kenny offered. "He really wants us to stick together."

"Of course he does," Craig replied. "It would be hard for someone like _him_ to make new friends, so he's desperately clinging to the both of you. I almost feel bad for him, but it can't be helped."

"No, dude. Kyle could make lots of friends," Kenny said. "He just likes the ones he has."

"It seems like he's in charge of your little group, or at least he thinks so," Craig observed. Eric rolled his eyes.

"Kahl's real bossy." He grumbled.

"Dude..." Kenny looked at Eric disapprovingly.

"What a pain," Tweek said.

Eric avoided Kenny's eyes now, not liking his expression. He knew Kyle meant well most of the time, but he couldn't help but agree with Craig and Tweek on this. Kyle's really bossy when things don't go his way, not to mention how mean he'd been lately. However...

"I wouldn't be goin nowhere if Kahl didn't help me out," Eric said, causing Kenny to smile. "He's a real pain, but a good friend f'sure."

"Mm," Craig said, eyes going to the window. "Well, for your sake, I hope he starts treating you with the respect you deserve. As things are right now, he seems to think he's better than you."

"That's not true," Kenny piped up. "You don't know him, dude."

"I just call it like I see it, dude," Craig replied without looking at him. Kenny slapped his thighs as he stood up.

"Well it was nice to talk to you guys, but I think I should get back to my group," Kenny said with a plastered smile on his face. Craig smirked a little.

"Of course," He said. Kenny glanced beside him.

"Eric? You coming?" He asked. Eric pursed his lips and looked between Craig and Kenny. He wasn't exactly looking forward to another fight with Kyle, and the redhead had just stormed out moments before.

"I'll catch up," Eric decided and gave Kenny a reassuring smile. Kenny held his gaze for a bit, eyebrow pulling slightly in a way that put a knot in Eric's stomach.

"Okay," He said and left.

Kenny re-entered the compartment that held his friends, looking rather disappointed. Leo was in the middle of a story about chocolate frogs when he sat down.

"-And the one's with the cream filling move just a bit slower if you'd believe that," Leo looked at Kenny as he sat down. "Oh, hello again!"

"He's staying with them, isn't he?" Kyle asked with a sour look on his face. Kenny sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Kyle crossed his arms and stared out the window.

"Let's just enjoy the rest of the ride," Stan said, petting his owl through her cage. "I hope we get to eat soon."

A colorful trolly entered the hall between their compartments, pushed by an old lady with a hunch and a friendly smile. She began shouting in a surprisingly melodic voice, "Trolly, dears!"

Tweek jumped at the sound, grinning excitedly as their door slid open and the lady poked her head in with a gentle smile.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" She asked. Tweek sat up and handed her a tiny pouch of silver coins.

"Twenty chocolate frogs, four cockroach clusters, an acid pop, uhhh and a couple of bertie's boxes," Tweek replied as she took his money and began handing him the candy. Craig cleared his throat and Tweek gave him an apologetic look. "Oh y-yeah, and a box of Toothburners."

Craig took the box the second he saw it, opening it and meeting Eric's eyes. "Want some?"

"Sure," He said, clearly confused by all of the newly bought packages that were decorating Tweek's lap.

Craig handed him a small white ball before tossing three of them into his mouth. Eric followed suit, before immediately spitting it back out into his hand, his eyes squeezing shut comedically.

Tweek began to laugh and Craig even cracked a smile.

"They're strong mints," He said. "Tweek truly hates them."

"Most people do! They're murder on your tongue," He giggled while opening up his acid pop. "I like the sweets."

"Which I hate," Craig replied while beginning to open a box with a picture of a brown frog on it.

"You eat frogs?" Eric asked.

"They aren't real frogs," Craig scoffed. "Were you raised by muggles? They're made of chocolate."

Eric's face paled a little, wondering if having a muggle mother was a bad thing. He gasped in shock when something leaped from Craig's box, only for him to catch it in mid-air. It was the chocolate frog, wriggling and struggling like it was alive!

"Hahaha! Look at his face, Craig!" Tweek teased. "It's bewitched of course."

"You only just stopped screaming about it yourself," Craig said. Tweek blushed and nudged him with a scowl. Craig handed him the frog and he took it, biting off its head while still scowling right at Craig. Eric relaxed into the chair under him and watched as Craig started to stack all the chocolate frog boxes on the window sill nearest to him.

"Aint you just said you hate sweets?" Eric asked.

"Tweek eats the chocolate," Craig replied and held up a card from inside the box the frog had escaped from. "I collect these."

"What are they?" Eric asked. Craig looked at him strangely.

"You haven't seen any wizard candy before, have you?" He said.

Eric thought for a moment before decisively saying, "There uh... nothin like the ones where I'm from."

"Ah," Craig nodded. "Makes sense. I've tried candy from there before. It's quite dull."

"Yeah," Eric said and stared at the gross mint in his hand. Craig chuckled under his breath and held up his card, turning it around to reveal a large fat man with a white hat and what looked like mud all over him. "Who's that supposed to be?"

"I thought he looked quite like you," Craig said. "Wouldn't you say?"

Eric scowled as Tweek broke into laughter.

"I ain't that fat," He said. "An' he looks smelly. Why's he on a card? He don't look special."

"Achibald Alderton. He's a notable wizard. He's famous for blowing up the hamlet of Little Dropping while attempting to mix a birthday cake using magic." Tweek said and looked at Craig. "Don't you have him already?"

"Yes, three of him. I'm looking for Dunbar Oglethorpe, and I hear the Hogwarts Express trolley chocolate frogs are rare," Craig sighed and folded the card in half. "Which doesn't seem to be true at all."

Eric glanced through the door glass, squinting as he attempted to see his friends in their compartment. Tweek nudged Craig who looked up at him.

"Are you going back to them?" He asked. Eric's jaw tensed.

"I wanna. But Kahl's mad," He said. "He don't like you much."

"That can't be helped. It's not his fault," Craig shrugged. "That's just how they are."

"Huh?" Eric asked.

"You do know why he acts that way, of course."

"No, why?"

Craig smirked.

As the announcement was made for everyone to exit the train, Kyle gathered his luggage together. He thought Eric would have come back by now and his absence was really bothering him. There was no doubt in his mind that Craig Tucker was a bad person, and he knew Eric would be an easy target.

They gathered their things and piled into the hall of the train to begin exiting. Kyle and Eric made eye contact. Eric's smile in response to Kyle's scowl was clearly not expected.

"What?" Kyle asked irritably.

"Nothin," Eric said and walked alongside the redhead as they moved forward. "I'm just real excited."

"...Having fun with your new friends, huh." Kyle grumbled.

"Yeah," Eric replied, looking forward.

"So you're gonna wait in line with them."

"Nope," Eric said and looked at Kyle. "I'm waitin' with you an' Ken an' Stan. I jus' wanted to talk with Craig an' Tweek, Kahl. They ain't so bad."

Kyle didn't know what to say to that. When they got outside, he watched Eric help Stan and Kenny with their stuff. Leo started up a conversation with Eric who was...

He was smiling.

"Damn it," Kyle cursed under his breath and grabbed Eric's shoulder, getting the attention of Kenny and Stan too. Kyle looked down at his feet, shuffling them. "Uh..."

"Hey, Kahl," Eric smiled.

"Yeah, hey. I'm... Sorry, alright? I shouldn't have yelled at you like that," Kyle said. "It's just--"

"Oh don't worry bout that, Kahl. I know it's just cuz yer a jew," Eric said with a dismissive wave of his hand and walked past his friends with their luggage. "C'mon ya'll, the line's movin real fast now!"

Kyle's mouth hung open in shock, Stan, and Kenny just as baffled.

"You-- you..! What did you just say you fucking asshole!?" Kyle snapped, getting all the kids in line to look over their with wide eyes. Stan grabbed Kyle's shoulder.

"Dude, calm down," He growled. Eric tilted his head to the side.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Yes," A thin man with a very long neck approached, his blue hair reflecting off the moonlight as he walked through the sea of children to Kyle and Stan. "What _is_ wrong?"

Kyle grit his teeth as he stared into the person's eyes.

"Nothing," He said. "Sorry."

"I didn't expect you American children to be that obnoxious the _moment_ you arrived," The man replied. This incited quite a few chuckles from the other kids until he turned to glare at them. They immediately fell silent and he turned back to Kyle. "In line, please."

Once they all fell in line, it moved very quickly. They were all loaded onto boats that functioned exactly like the boat Eric and his friends had traveled on to get to London. It was absolutely amazing to see the castle from across the lake coming closer and closer. It was gigantic and much more beautiful than anything Eric had ever seen.

They all got off the boats and walked through the gates, passed the courtyard with all their luggage, and crowded into the main hallway. The hall only seemed small because of the sheer number of other children piled inside, otherwise, it would have been just as enormous. The long-necked man moved aside so a familiar face could take his place at the top of the marble stairs.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," Professor Gaunt said. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room."

Eric tried to catch her eye, but she seemed fixated on the wall ahead of her as she spoke. Her tone was very dull and it sounded as though she was reciting lines she had memorized a long time ago. Eric wondered if she even cared about what she was saying.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn you house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points."

When she said this, her eyes flickered to Kyle who didn't hesitate to glare back at her. He could tell from the green insignia on her cloak that she must be the head of Slytherin house. He wasn't surprised one bit.

"At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours."

Eric finally found her eyes for a split second, and he felt a swell in his gut when she smiled at him, remembering when she told him he was special. He hoped he could live up to such an expectation. Gaunt's eyes began to examine the rest of the students, her chin a bit raised with clear judgment.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly."

She left the chamber.

Eric turned when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder and grinned excitedly at Kenny. "We're gonna get a new family?"

"I think that's just a really personal way to say 'school mascot' or team," Kenny chuckled. "No matter what house we get, we can be close to anyone in the school."

"It'll be harder though," Stan spoke up, crossing his arms. "If we get different houses, I mean. We have to spend lunchtime at our house tables."

Kyle remained quiet, glaring angrily at Eric who hadn't noticed.

"We can still talk t'each other..." Eric mumbled.

Kenny shrugged. "We'll figure it out."

"You aren't still afraid of a pop quiz, I hope," Craig said from behind Kyle. He gave him a nudge. "The idea of failing a test must be terrifying to someone like you with all that pressure from your father."

"Fuck off, Tucker!" Kyle snapped and jammed a finger into Craig's chest. "You don't know anything about my Pa!"

"Kyle..." Stan pulled him back. "She said to wait quietly."

Leo fidgeted. "Don't start a fight..."

"Then tell _him_ to be quiet," Kyle hissed. "Every time he opens his stupid mouth I want to punch him."

"You're so angry a-all the t-time. It's so r-rude," Tweek said. "Craig and I have b-been so nice to you, E-especially c-considering your b-background."

Kyle got right in Tweek's face.

"What about my background," He demanded through gritted teeth.

Eric stepped in front of Kyle, face hardened.

"C'mon, that's enough guys," Eric said and pointed behind him at Kyle. "Y'told me he can't help it and yer bein' mean anyway. It ain't his fault he's a Jew!"

Eric started to turn back to apologize to Kyle on their behalf when he felt a pain so sharp and disorienting that it sent him to the floor. There was a horrible burning in his cheek and he covered it as tears filled his eyes and spilled over. He looked up at Kyle, mouth agape and eyebrows furrowed.

"Y...You **_hit_** me!" He exclaimed.

"There's nothing wrong with my religion you fat fuck!" Kyle snapped, struggling against Kenny who was holding him back. They were surrounded by the other kids who looked on in surprise.

"That is quite enough."

All the kids looked up at the man from before, his long neck allowing him to glare down at Kyle with his angry, beady eyes.

Kyle's eyes widened in panic and he pointed at Eric. "He-"

"Your excuses are a waste of my time. Violence of any kind is not tolerated here. You're breaking rules before you've even been sorted, and the headmaster will not have that," He sneered. "Perhaps we should send you home and you could come back next year when you've matured. I'm sure your parents would love that."

"No, please. I'm sorry," Kyle said, raising his hands. "Please don't send me home. I only hit him because he said-"

"He used his words, so you use your fists?"

"No, you're right, I-I shouldn't have-"

"Of course I'm right." He scoffed. "Now apologize."

"But-"

"Or board the train."

Eric wiped his nose, sniffling as Craig helped him up and Tweek began dusting off his robes. Kyle stared Eric down, trembling in frustration and rage.

"I'm. Sorry." He growled. Eric narrowed his eyes at Kyle.

"Go fuck yerself," He growled. Kyle looked at the man, gesturing at Eric with a bitter laugh.

"You see?! He's such a-"

"I wouldn't be so keen on accepting your apology either," The man shrugged and walked to the front of the room. "We're going inside. Now form a line and do hurry up."

Craig gripped Eric's shoulder firmly as they went inside. Stan gave Kyle a sympathetic look as they followed.

"This is such bullshit," Kyle grumbled. "Fuck him. I wish I never brought him with us."

"You don't mean that," Kenny said under his breath. "You know he's not that smart. He probably doesn't even know what a Jew is."

"Yeah, dude. Craig's tricking him, just like you said." Stan added. Kyle shook his head with a tensed jaw.

"I don't care."

They walked through a pair of double doors and were greeted by a breathtaking sight. Tables upon tables were lined up and filled with older students dressed in green, red, yellow, and blue. Green banners decorated the entirety of the walls. The older students applauded wildly as the first-years lined up to face them from the foot of the teacher's tables.

Stan looked up at the ceiling and smiled. Hundreds of floating candles were up there against what appeared to be the night sky. He tried to point it out to Kyle, but the redhead was still steaming from before and his eyes were fixated on Gaunt who was placing a stool on the stage. Tucked under her arm was a ratty old hat. She placed the hat on the stool as well.

It suddenly came to life and began to sing, much to the surprise of all the first years.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true And unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means  
To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

Eric clapped along with the cheering hall, his cheek hurting a little less now that he was distracted by such a charming display of magic. He found it a little easier to ignore the aching in his chest that he felt whenever he almost met Kyle's eyes from next to him.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," Gaunt said, holding up a scroll. "Black, Token!"

A small boy with dark skin, pretty much the only child with dark skin, flinched as everyone's eyes were on him. The man in the biggest chair at the teacher table snickered to himself, getting a distinct glare from Gaunt.

"That's his last name." She grumbled to him.

The man looked very grandiose in his bright green robes. His hand was frail as he held a silver staff with a snake on top of it. His eyes narrowed at the child that had just been called, sneering at him as he passed.

Token cradled his left arm as he walked to the stool and sat down. An older kid from the tables called, "Why's it that the coon gets to go first?"

Kyle glared out at the kid who was blonde and adorned in green robes. A Slytherin.

"Hush!" A teacher from the tables called angrily. His long golden hair was down to his shoulders and draped over his just as golden robes. "Twenty points from Slytherin! How uncalled for."

Token sat atop the uncomfortable rickety stool and held his breath as Gaunt gently placed the hat on his head. After what seemed like forever, Token gasped for air and looked troubled, his eyes staring up at the hat on his head.

"RAVENCLAW!!" The hat exclaimed.

A quieted sort of applause broke out at the Ravenclaw table and Gaunt directed Token to head over there. He leaped off the seat with a big smile on his face.

"Perrup, Pip!" Gaunt called.

Kyle thought they were going in alphabetic order, but apparently not. He exhaled in relief. A tiny boy with scraggly blonde hair and an odd hat had to practically crawl on top of the stool to reach it. He had to take off his own hat, much to Gaunt's annoyance. There was barely any hesitation at all once the magic hat was placed upon his head.

"HUFFLEPUFF!!"

The applause for Pip was much more noticeable than the applause that Token had received. Some ghosts began to swim through the air, gravitating towards specific tables when students were sorted and went to sit down.

"Testaburger, Wendy!"

A few kids snickered at her last name and she whipped around to glare at them, her long straight black hair smacking them as she did, which shut them up. Stan's lips parted as she passed him and walked up the steps to the stage. Kyle smirked at him.

"What?" He asked in an entertained whisper.

"She's... really pretty," Stan replied under his breath. "Like, really, _really_ pretty."

"RAVENCLAW!!" The hat announced, not spending more than five seconds on her head. Stan slumped.

"...Aw, man," He mumbled as she leaped from the stool in glee and walked down the steps to her table. "Is it bad that I kind of wanna get into Ravenclaw now?"

"Yeah, that's bad! We're gonna be Gryffindors, dude." Kyle nudged him with a chuckle. "C'mon, you don't even know her."

"Valmer, Jimmy!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!!" The hat shouted again, and the boy with messy brown hair and god-awful teeth using crutches limped his way over to the Hufflepuff table to join Pip.

"As long as we're not in Hufflepuff..." Leo whispered from behind them. "Then I'll be relieved."

Kyle covered his mouth to hide a laugh while Stan gave him a disapproving look.

"You mean Slytherin," He said, chest sticking out a bit. "I don't see anything wrong with being a Hufflepuff."

Kyle pursed his lips but said nothing.

'Ridley, Meagan' went to Hufflepuff too, but 'Stevens, Bebe' became the first new Gryffindor, and the table on the far left exploded with cheers. Kyle couldn't help but smile to himself when he saw how warmly she was accepted into the table by the older students. He couldn't wait to be sitting next to them, hopefully with--

"Marsh, Stanley!"

Kyle gasped as he watched his best friend freeze up next to him.

"Oh, shit..." Stan whispered. Kyle smiled nervously and gently nudged Stan forward. That seemed to help, Stan's feet finally moving towards the stool. He sat down and met Gaunt's eyes warily. She gave him an encouraging look and placed the hat upon his head. Eric perked up when he saw that Stan was now on the stool and even gave him a thumbs up.

Stan took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He heard a small voice in his ear.

"Aha, my first American sorting! And coming from America, this is absolutely no surprise to me..." It spoke. Stan's eyes opened and he smiled as it continued. "I can see why you're from the land of the free and home of the brave, my boy!"

Kyle grinned when he saw his friend smile. Hopefully, that meant--

"GRYFFINDOR!!"

"Yes!" Kyle exclaimed amongst the cheering, and he clapped along with them as Stan beamed and stood up. Kenny couldn't help but laugh when Stan almost took the sorting hat with him and had to run back to the stage and take it off.

"Turner, Heidi!"

"SLYTHERIN!!"

Kyle did a double take when he heard that. Heidi looked like such a sweet and innocent little girl. How could she be in such a horrible house? She also seemed quite miffed about it as she hesitated to get off the stool. The Slytherin table cheered nevertheless, and she walked down the stairs to join them.

"Daniels, Nichole!"

The only other child with dark skin made her way to the stage with her head held high and jammed the hat right on her head.

"GRYFFINDOR!!"

The cheers from Gryffindor always seemed to be the loudest. The sorting ceremony went on for quite a while.

"Stoley, Kevin!"

"RAVENCLAW!!"

"Tweek, Tweek!"

"SLYTHERIN!!"

"Malkinson, Scott!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!!"

"Cotswold, Mark!!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!!"

"Cotswold, Rebecca!!"

"SLYTHERIN!!"

"Donovan, Clyde!!"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF!!"

"Tucker, Red!"

An angry looking girl with hair that was clearly dyed made her way to the stage. Craig huffed which got Eric's attention.

"Ain't that your last name?" He asked, getting a side eye from Craig.

"Unfortunately," He said dryly. "I'm just hoping that my unbearable cousin doesn't--"

"SLYTHERIN!!"

Craig scowled. "...Get into Slytherin"

"Maybe you'll get in a different one," Eric shrugged. Craig chuckled.

"That's just silly," He replied and met Eric's eyes. "We purebloods almost always get into Slytherin."

Kyle's eyebrows furrowed when he heard Craig say that, noting that Eric's face looked troubled upon hearing that too.

"Tucker, Craig!"

Craig left for the stage, leaving a space that no longer separated Eric and Kyle.

"Purebloods...?" Eric muttered to himself. Kyle shook his head.

"Your mom isn't a wizard. You're not a pureblood." He grumbled to Eric and smirked mischievously as he watched the hat get placed on Craig's head. "So even though you're a shitty person, you're definitely not getting into his house. I guess you can't be his friend anymore."

"SLYTHERIN!!"

Kyle watched Craig sit next to Tweek and crossed his arms triumphantly, taking satisfaction in the fact that Eric wasn't going to be able to maintain those friendships easily.

"Hey Kahl," Eric said in a strangely sweet tone.

"...What," Kyle replied suspiciously. Eric's eyes glinted with mischief as they met Kyle's.

"Ain't you a pureblood?"

Kyle felt a sudden pit in his stomach. Then he laughed to himself, shaking his head and ripping his eyes away from Eric.

"Don't try to scare me. The only people who get into Slytherin are purebloods and _assholes_ ," He replied. "And I'm not an asshole."

"McCormick, Kenneth!"

Kyle watched Kenny as he walked with bated breath.

"You were callin me an asshole all day," Eric shrugged. "At least if I get into Slytherin, I'm gonna have friends that ain't gonna punch me."

Kyle ignored Eric. This was so scary. What if Kenny didn't get into Gryffindor too? What if he got into Hufflepuff? What if Eric DID get into Slytherin? Now Kyle's thoughts went back to the train ride and what Stan said about how smart he is. Kyle KNEW he was smart... What if he got into Ravenclaw?

They could ALL get into different houses and--

"GRYFFINDOR!!"

Kyle stumbled as he let his breath go in relief, not even realizing he had been holding it. He was too shocked to clap, but Stan compensated for him, cheering the loudest in the hall. Kenny met Kyle's eyes and smiled wide, giving him a nod.

Kenny was right. Kyle didn't have anything to worry about. It looked like the hat was sending all of the kids from America to Gryffindor! Kyle visibly relaxed and his eyes went to Eric. If Eric was gonna be in their house, he'd have to start mending their friendship. Stan was right too. He could forgive his stupidity. And they could all be the best of friends.

"Stotch, Leopold!"

"Oh boy!" Leo exclaimed and smiled at Eric.

"Wish me luck!" He said. Eric raised an eyebrow as Leo passed, and shook his head.

"You'll need it, lion boy." He mumbled. Kyle nudged Eric as Leo sat on the stool, getting a glare from him. "What? You really think he's gonna be a Gryffindor, Kahl?"

"If he wants it bad enough like us. Yeah, I do."

"HUFFLEPUFF!!"

Both boys looked over at Leo who visibly paled. He sat there in shock and silence as the Hufflepuffs cheered.

"Told ya," Eric shrugged.

"Oh no..." Kyle mumbled and looked at Kenny and Stan who looked equally saddened for poor Leo who was still glued to the stool.

"B-But... But my Father..." Leo mumbled, eyes welling with tears. Gaunt gently lifted the hat off his head.

"Have a seat over there, Leopold," She said softly. Leo stared up at her with a quivering lip and sniffled. The Hufflepuffs started to boo once they realized Leo was upset with his sorting results.

"C-Can't I try again, ma'am?" He asked. She pursed her lips.

"It doesn't quite work like that, I'm afrai--"

"CLEAR THE STOOL!" The green-robed man boomed, making several people in the hall jump and a couple of them yelp out loud in surprise. Leo looked like he nearly shit himself as he hopped off the stool and ran down the hall to sit down at the Hufflepuff table.

"Jesus fuck..." Eric said, putting a hand to his chest. "That guy's fuckin loud..."

"That was really messed up," Kyle said under his breath. "He didn't have to be that harsh-"

"Cartman, Eric!"

Cartman froze up.

"..."

A few seconds passed and Kyle's eyebrows came down when he realized Eric wasn't moving.

"Go, lardo!" He hissed under his breath and nudged him like he did to Stan, gentle and encouraging. Eric took a step forward but froze again, hating all the eyes that were on him.

"Eric," Gaunt said in a soft voice, getting his attention. She beckoned him to the stool and he slowly complied.

Eric's eyes lingered on the man in the green robe who had yelled before, his harsh eyes and body language making him think of a fat king from a storybook his mother once read to him. He didn't want to get yelled at too. He stared out at the crowd that was so silent you could hear a pin drop, just as scared to make a sound as he was. The cloth of the hat on his head was soft and tickled his ears a bit.

"...Oh," The voice began in his ear. "What have we here?"

Eric's eyes went to Kyle, his adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed nervously. Kyle gave Eric a sympathetic look.

"Hello?" Eric asked cluelessly to the hat, which made some kids and even adults laugh, breaking the tension. Gaunt smiled a bit and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Only you can hear my voice," The hat spoke in Eric's head. "And that is quite a good thing in your case. You aren't normal, are you Eric?"

Eric didn't know how to respond to that, but he kept his mouth shut this time.

"...My oh my... You poor child," The hat continued. "How can you carry such a toxic weight inside you?"

Gaunt's face darkened, and Kyle noticed, his eyebrows coming down.

"Not Ravenclaw, that's for sure. You aren't the brightest, though for that I can't blame you at all, now can I?" The hat said. "You... have so much inside of you. Too much in fact. The wrong house would overwhelm you... No, no... You'll need to learn control and precision... So... Better be..."

"SLYTHERIN!!"

Eric perked up at that. Kyle gasped in horror and his hands clenched into fists, a reaction that Eric didn't appreciate. The hats song never said that Slytherins were bad people, and Craig and Tweek had been nothing but nice to him since he met them, and they were in Slytherin!

Eric sat up a little taller as the hat was removed from his head, meeting Kyle's gaze with a cold and surprisingly confident stare, before flashing a toothy grin at him. He didn't care what anyone thought. He was proud to be a Slytherin.

"Broflovski, Kyle!"

Kyle began walking to the stool, his heart pounding in his ears. No. This was fine. He still had Stan and Kenny. And as long as he made an effort to encourage Eric to think for himself... No, even if Eric was a lost cause, he still helped him out of a horrible situation.

But god damn it that asshole was really making him regret it right now. Where would he be if not for him? Still getting beat by his crazy Uncle on that farm! That's where!

"That seems a bit harsh, don't you think?" A voice asked in his ear. Kyle snapped out of his thought tornado and looked up, realizing that the sorting hat was already on his head.

'...Sorry,' He thought to himself. 'I was just distracted. Do you have any questions for me?'

"And why would I ask questions when the answers are all in your head?" The hat chuckled. "You're very intelligent."

'Thank you,' Kyle took a deep breath in and out. 'But I don't just want to study and I don't really have an interest in being a scholar.'

"Of course not. I can see that." The hat said. "I see things in yourself that even you do not. Since you are so intelligent, I do have one question for you."

'Yeah?'

"Do your friends define you?"

Kyle's face went blank at this. He was told this wasn't a test--

"This isn't a test. It is a simple question."

The hat just replied to his thoughts. Kyle closed his eyes once more, not appreciating having his mind invaded. To this, the hat laughed.

"Oh, if only you could at this very moment understand the irony of this..." The hat said. "But, will you not answer my question?"

'I define myself. But my friends are one of the most important parts of my--'

"SLYTHERIN!!"


	5. Chapter 5

The horror on Kyle's face was identical to the horror on Stan's. He felt as though he couldn't catch his breath. When the hat began to lift off of his head, Kyle grit his teeth together and yanked it back on. Gaunt sputtered as he jumped off the stool, his fingertips digging into the fabric.

_I am **not** a Slytherin. Take it back!_

He screamed it in his mind. He could hear the hat's chuckling rattling in his brain which gave him the absolute worst headache and he hissed under his breath.

_Stubborn child..._

The hat teased him.

_That decision is final and you will either learn to accept who you are, or choose to be consumed by your inner wrath._

Kyle gasped as the hat expelled itself from atop his head, landing gracefully on the stool behind him. Kyle turned on his heel and glared at the hat with his fists clenched.

"Fuck you!" Kyle snapped out loud. His face was burning as the hall gasped at his outburst, but he didn't stop. "I'm _nothing_ like a Slytherin! I'm brave, I'm smart, I'm helpful! I could've fit better in _any other_ -"

"That is quite enough!" Gaunt exclaimed, her hand gripping Kyle's shoulder firmly. "Take your seat and be quiet this instant, Mr. Broflovski."

Kyle threw her hand off and bared his teeth. "No! I _refuse_ to be in Slytherin!"

Gaunt's eyes narrowed.

"You're just going to have to set whatever prejudice you have against Slytherin house aside for the sake of your education," She replied. "Maybe this will teach you that we don't always get everything we want in life."

" _Prejudice?_ " Kyle spat. " ** _You're_** one to talk about prejudice!" He backed up and turned to the teacher's table, his eyes fixating on that intimidating man seated in the largest chair. "That's it, isn't it? This isn't about _me_ , it's about me being a pureblood!"

The hall was so silent, it was as though it was empty. The man stood and the teachers next to him seemed to be startled by that. He walked over to Kyle.

"I don't know what you have been told, but Slytherin house is an exceptional and _exclusive_ house. It was the house ** _I_** was sorted into. I wouldn't expect a ten-year-old child such as yourself to understand the significance of the Hogwarts sorting ceremony, but the fact that you were chosen for Slytherin tells me that one day you will rise to greatness in the same way I have."

He turned his head to the hall full of wide-eyed students.

"Each house has it's signature traits. This boy is already exhibiting the signs of a true Slytherin."

"What?!" Kyle exclaimed. The man gestured to him.

"Pride. Stubbornness. A succinct determination to convince all of us that his beliefs are superior, that he will be heard, and that he will persuade us at all costs. This passion, that vigor," Headmaster Black continued on. "The raw use of unrelenting wit!  _This_ is the future of your house, fellow Slytherins!"

Kyle's eyes were wide as the Slytherin table cheered. He had wanted to interrupt throughout the headmaster's entire speech, but his lips wouldn't move no matter how much he wanted them to. Kyle knew he was embarrassing himself, but he hadn't realized he was _this_ terrified.

"Now, while I'm at it, I would like to point out a few things. You may have noticed that this child and three other first-year boys amongst you have traveled from the Americas, and in fact are the first American wizards to attend Hogwarts," Headmaster Black said. Nobody clapped. He turned his head to Kyle and gave him a strange look. "You may sit with your fellow Slytherins now."

Kyle's body moved before his brain told it to, and his eyes widened. He definitely had no control over his legs as they moved, and his heart started to pound in his chest at this realization. Did the headmaster somehow put a spell on him without a wand?

The headmaster continued his speech now that the sorting ceremony was over. Kyle plopped down at the Slytherin table so roughly that his lower back ached from it. Whatever spell he was under seemed to release him, and he panted quietly as his hand shot up to his chest in alarm. His eyes found Stan's from the Gryffindor table directly across from him.

The fear in Kyle's eyes must have been prominent because Stan fidgeted in his seat and mouthed, "Are you okay?"

Kyle simply shook his head and swallowed thickly, so angry that it took everything in him to hold in the tears.

"Don't be a baby," An older Slytherin boy sneered. Kyle's bloodshot eyes fell on him, and he realized in an instant that he was the one that called Token an ape.

He tore his face away and gripped his black robes so hard that his knuckles turned white.

He wondered how this could be happening to him, disgusted that he'd been sorted into the same house as these horrible people. What the fuck did he do wrong? He always tried to be kind to people! He was constantly learning, constantly helping, and always jumping into danger to protect those he loved. So how? How could he be in Salazar Slytherin's house? Was he truly the most like _him?_ One of the most self-centered, bigoted, merciless men in magical history?

Kyle tensed up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked to his left and found himself face to face with Eric, who must have moved his seat to be next to him. Kyle's eyebrows came down and he purposely avoided looking at the darkening mark on Eric's face that he had caused less than half an hour ago.

"This is all your fault," Kyle managed to say, his voice trembling. He clenched his teeth as the tears began to well in his eyes. Eric noticed them immediately, a lump in his own throat.

"Kahl... It.. It ain't so bad this way," Eric said under his breath and squeezed Kyle's shoulder in a show of support. Kyle's eyes narrowed and he tore his face away.

"Don't touch me."

Eric felt a sinking feeling in his gut and he retracted his hand. He didn't want to make this worse. He turned his head to look at the Headmaster, who was still giving his speech that he figured he should be paying more attention to.

"...The most important rule first years must remember to follow is this," He said and waved his wand. A hologram-like image appeared in front of the stage showing a dark and eerie tangle of trees in the night. The sight of it was beautiful and intimidating at the same time. "The forbidden forest is not to be entered at any time. Only fourth years and older may enter, and they may only enter during the day with a signed permission slip from their head of house. Failing to follow this rule will most certainly result in expulsion. _If_ you happen to survive, that is."

As the mirage faded, the table began to vibrate. Eric looked over at Tweek whose eyes were full of fear as he trembled violently. Older Slytherins glared at him in annoyance, and Eric noticed as Craig's hand began to slide up and down Tweek's back in a comforting motion. Eric smiled a little at the sight, and when Craig noticed him staring, he immediately withdrew his hand and avoided eye contact.

"That being said," The headmaster waved his wand animatedly, candles being lit throughout the hall. "Enjoy the feast!"

Each table simultaneously filled with colorful, fresh out of the oven food. Eric and Kyle stared at their plates, no longer empty. They were filled with portions of their very favorite meals. Tweek yelped in surprise when a fully cooked pig appeared in front of his face, making the Slytherins around him erupt in laughter. Once the amazement of the first years subsided, they began reaching for the food enthusiastically, much to the amusement of the older students who took their time.

Eric felt himself starting to drool as he scooped up a spoonful of fluffy, mashed potatoes. "Oh my god..."

" _That's_ your favorite food?" Craig asked, looking over. Eric looked over at him just as he put the spoon in his mouth, his eyelids fluttering as he hummed in delight.

"Mhmmm..."

Craig scoffed, stirring his butternut squash soup which was next to an 8-Ounce cut of Japanese Wagyu Ribeye steak. "What are you, Irish?"

"I'm American," Eric replied with his mouth full. Craig chuckled, his eyes going over to Kyle, who was picking at his food with a fork.

"Ah. Lasagna. Of course," Craig commented, his eyes fixated on Kyle's food. Tweek snickered. Kyle's deadened eyes fell on Craig and he squinted at him.

"What?" He growled.

"Nothing," Craig shrugged. Kyle's jaw tensed.

"You want a bite?" Eric asked, offering a spoonful of his potatoes.

Kyle didn't even notice. He was too busy glaring at Craig.

"Go ahead! You obviously got something you wanna say about it."

Craig gave Kyle an amused stare. "About what?"

"My lasagna!"

Tweek covered his mouth to hide his laughter, and Craig bit down on his lower lip, clearly stifling his own.

"What's so funny about _lasagna?_ " Kyle demanded.

"You say it funny," Eric chuckled. "Lasagna. You say it weird."

"No, I don't!" Kyle snapped at him. " _You_ say it weird!"

"I do?" Eric asked, looking at Craig.

"You said it the correct way," Craig said. "Don't mind him, Eric. It's just the way his kind talks."

Kyle's face went blank. Eric looked at him in concern.

"It's both amusing and interesting," Tweek added. "Kyle is the first and only one I've met in person. I've only read about them in American books, which briefly mention their odd accents and large noses. It's more accurate than I thought."

"Isn't it curious how exotic other people can be, Tweek?" Craig agreed and gave Kyle a sideglance.

Eric's eyebrows pulled as Kyle stood up.

"Where ya goin, Kahl?" He asked.

"Bathroom," Kyle said dryly and walked away.

Eric watched him go and then looked to Craig and Tweek who were once again chuckling. "I think ya'll made him mad again."

"He's always mad, isn't he?" Tweek replied. "It was only an observation of our differences."

"His nose ain't that big. S'just bigger than yours." Eric said, poking at his food. "Y'didn't have t'say that."

"Eric, do you know what a joke is?" Craig asked. Eric scowled.

"O'course."

"The lasagna comment I made was a joke. And you laughed."

Eric shrugged. " _I_ knew it was a joke, but Kahl's a stick in the mud when you make fun of him. An' he's havin a bad day, so... just lay off a little, okay?"

"Hmm," Craig twirled his fork in his hand. "He makes a lot of jokes at _your_ expense. If you asked him to stop making fun of you, do you think he would... _lay off ?_ "

Eric looked down at his food in thought and glared a little, before stabbing his potatoes with his spoon. 

Kyle entered the boy's bathroom right outside the hall, and went right to the sink, splashing his face with ice cold water. He inhaled sharply, blinking rapidly as his aching eyes burned.

He didn't want to cry. Not right now, not in front of anyone, and not _ever_ if he could help it. He closed his eyes as the tears slid down his cheeks and gripped the porcelain sink, his arms shaking.

Kyle choked back a sob and instantly hated himself for it. This was the worst day of his life.

"Excuse me?"

Kyle's eyes snapped open and he covered his nose and mouth with the sleeve of his robe, his shoulders tensing up and ears burning. He stared into the mirror at the reflection of a very tall boy who had just emerged from the stall behind him.

Kyle looked at his shoes, loathing the way his heart slammed into his ears.

"Fuck, I thought no one was... G-od damn it..."

"No, it's alright," The boy said in a very calm voice.

Kyle stiffened up when he felt his shoulders gripped, gasping in surprise when he was turned around and pulled into a tight embrace. His eyes stared into the black fabric of the stranger's robes and were instantly drawn to the bright colors of the insignia on his chest. Not only was he was a Gryffindor, but next to that symbol was a pin that said Prefect. Kyle stumbled away the second he wasn't being gripped anymore.

"I cried on my first day too. In this very bathroom, believe it or not," The boy said and smiled when Kyle finally looked him in the eye. "...And what's your name?"

"...Kyle," Kyle said, wiping his face.

"Hello, Kyle. I'm Albus," The boy replied and offered his hand. Kyle slowly took it, shaking it, but never looked away from Albus's face. His eyebrows came down.

"Y-You're a Prefect," Kyle stammered. "That's... M-My father told me about Prefects in Hogwarts."

"Did he?" Albus replied with an encouraging smile. "And which house was he in?"

"N-No, he uh, he went to Ilvermorny," Kyle said.

"I know that he went to Ilvermorny, seeing as you're from America. There are houses there too," Albus clarified in a gentle way. Kyle fidgeted. Of course a _Prefect_ would know about the other magic schools.

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"Assuming you didn't... Um..." Kyle trailed off and cautiously met eyes with Albus, who didn't have an ounce of irritation in his eyes. Only patience. 

Albus was very noticeably handsome. He had intense blue eyes, dirty blonde hair that curled just right, and his jaw was coated in light stubble. Kyle briefly wondered to himself if Albus shaved often, before realizing that he had been staring at him silently for several seconds. He tore his eyes away.

"H-H-He was a Wampus. My Pa," Kyle finally broke the silence and answered his question from before, feeling his cheeks burn. "I... I was supposed to go there too. To Ilvermorny. But Pa got a job here, so..."

"Oh! I met your father yesterday."

Kyle's eyes lit up. "You did?"

"Yes! Gerald Broflovski. He's a _very_ kind man. I wasn't surprised at all when I found out he was working with Gervaise," Albus said, flashing Kyle a smile. "You must be so excited. You'll be able to see your father throughout the year since he's living nearby, won't you?"

"Yeah... H-He mentioned that," Kyle remembered, feeling his heart rate slow down. "I just... I hope he's not mad at me."

"Because you're in Slytherin now?" Albus asked.

Kyle laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I-I don't know why you're even talking to me... What are you, like a fifth-year?" Kyle stammered.

"This is my last year, actually," Albus replied. "Now why would you being a Slytherin stop me from talking to you?"

Kyle looked at him wordlessly, causing Albus to laugh.

He placed a hand on Kyle's shoulder, squeezing it. "I have friends in Slytherin. They don't see eye to eye with me in the slightest. We disagree on practically everything, and yet we remain on decent terms. It would be smart of you to learn to tolerate people you don't want to associate with. You'll find those all around the world, not just in Slytherin, I'm afraid. As long as you keep your wits about you, you should be fine."

Kyle blinked several times. "...But... Everyone at the table! They're _horrible._ All of them."

"Oh, I doubt you've talked to every Slytherin at that long, long table," Albus said and ruffled Kyle's hair as he went to wash his hands in the sink. Kyle's nose wrinkled and he reached up to touch his own hair.

"You didn't wash your hands yet..." He grumbled.

Albus smirked. "You'll be alright. I'm quite the precise wiper."

"Gross," Kyle said, though his eyes expressed amusement.

The door to the bathroom opened and Kyle was once again being embraced. Stan pulled back and gripped Kyle's shoulders in concern, shaking him a little.

"Kyle, you scared the crap outta me! I didn't know where you were! I thought you went home or something!" He exclaimed and pulled him back into another hug. Kyle's eyes found Albus once more, who was smiling at them. Stan pulled back and followed Kyle's gaze, his own eyes widening dramatically.

"Hello," Albus greeted. "I'm going back inside now. It's just about time for dessert, so if you'll excuse me, I'm very much looking forward to dipping sherbet lemons in my hot cocoa."

He opened the door and looked back at the two first years. "It was good to meet you, Kyle. Keep your chin up."

And with that, Albus was gone.

"Oh my God..." Stan said, stumbling forward. His eyes were fixated on the door that had just closed behind Albus. "Do you _know_ who that was?"

"A Prefect named Albus," Kyle replied with a shrug.

"That was Albus _Dumbledore!_ Everyone at my table was trying to sit next to him and talk to him. He's like the most popular student in the entire school!" Stan exclaimed.

"...Really?" Kyle asked in a small voice.

"Yeah, apparently! I heard them talking about him. He got perfect scores on all of his end of the year exams and there are all kinds of different departments in the Ministry that want him to work there after he graduates!"

"The _Ministry?_ Jesus Christ..." Kyle felt his cheeks burn once again and he smiled a little to himself, feeling like all the air had left his lungs in a hurry. "...He _hugged_ me."

Stan beamed and smacked Kyle's back in encouragement. "See? Today wasn't so bad..."

Kyle's smile faded. "Yeah. But I'm still in Slytherin forever."

"Maybe it's not forever. Maybe they'll transfer you into Gryffindor if you show them how good and brave you can be," Stan suggested. Kyle perked up at that, looking hopeful.

"Y..Yeah. Maybe you're right," He said.

"And Gryffindor classes are pretty much all with Slytherin, so we'll see each other _all_ the time," Stan added. That definitely brought the smile back to Kyle's face.

"...Let's go back inside. I wanna try the lemon things Albus was talking about." He said, and they walked out of the bathroom together, gawking at the castle in complete awe as they went.

The feast lasted a little over an hour and a half. Kyle, Leo, Stan, and Kenny had been able to sneak over to a table away from everyone else, and no teacher had intervened. At one point, Eric had attempted to get up and join them, but Craig convinced him not to. Once the feast was officially over, the houses were called to line up separately.

Eric tensed up slightly when he realized Kyle was now walking beside him. His eyebrows furrowed, and he searched his mind for something to say. Thankfully he didn't have to.

"You should sit with us tomorrow for Breakfast," Kyle said without looking at him. Eric's heart fluttered a little.

"Really? Cuz I thought-"

"Kenny missed you," Kyle cut him off abruptly, still making a point not to look at him.

Eric's eyebrows came down and he looked away from Kyle as well, huffing. "Okay."

Kyle gave him a side-glance but said nothing more. They followed the Slytherin prefect, a chubby looking boy who looked rather tired, and Eric noticed that they were descending the stairs just as the Gryffindors were ascending the stairs.

"As you can see, we reside in the dungeons, so do bundle up at night. It gets rather cold," The Prefect said as they entered.

The Slytherin common room was a long, low underground room with rough stone walls and ceiling, from which round, greenish lamps were hanging on chains. The first years gasped and gawked, while the exhausted older students navigated around them in annoyance.

"I saw a mermaid! We must be under The Great Lake!" Kyle gasped as he peered out the window. The Prefect rolled his eyes.

"The know-it-alls are the easiest to pick out of the fresh meat," He said. Kyle's ears burned as a few Slytherins snickered at him.

Eric sat down on the fancy couch in front of the green fire and sighed, putting his hands out to warm himself.

"It's real nice in here."

"It's alright," Kyle scowled, regretting the interest he'd shown about their common room moments ago.

"Boys rooms are to the right, girls are to the left. No funny business or Professor Triddle will know it," The Prefect spat before disappearing into the room to their right.

"He's one to talk about being know-it-all-ish," Tweek said as he took a seat beside Eric and met Kyle's eyes. "I think I know that fellow through my father's establishment."

"His what?" Eric asked.

"Tweek's father owns a popular coffee shop in London and is business partners with _my_ father," Craig answered for Tweek while standing in front of the crackling fire. He looked over his shoulder. "What about you, Kyle?"

Kyle scowled at him immediately. "What."

"Your father. What did he do for work before becoming Ollivander's apprentice?" Craig asked.

"He worked at MACUSA," Kyle said and crossed his arms. "Not that it's any of your business."

"I've heard that MACUSA and the ministry don't see eye to eye," Tweek yawned. "Sounds like your father's taking a risk by traveling here."

Kyle's eyebrows came down hard. "...He never said anything bad about it."

"Of course he didn't. Fathers are like that. They always hide things," Tweek grumbled.

"And you, Eric?" Craig asked. "What of your father?"

Eric looked up at Craig, his face particularly blank. "Ain't got one."

Kyle never saw a trace of Eric's father at any time back at home, but he still liked to think that he might have been in the picture. His gaze softened.

"Everyone's got a father," Craig responded. "It's not as if your mother could get herself pregnant. Your heritage must mean _something,_ otherwise, I don't see how you could possibly get into Slytherin."

Kyle shot Craig a glare.

"I ain't got a Pa, She said so herself," Eric said under his breath, averting his gaze now. Kyle could see the pain in his eyes.

"That's absurd," Tweek scoffed. "If my mother told me such a thing, I would've asked her over and over until she told the truth. And then I'd-"

"Can y'all drop it?!" Eric demanded suddenly, his voice loud and angry. He was red in the face and he still hadn't looked up. He was staring into the fire, his fists clenched. The fire began to glow slightly brighter.

There was a long silence.

"...I'm ready for bed," Craig announced, not taking his eyes off of Eric. He motioned for Tweek to follow him as he headed for the dorms. Tweek immediately ran to his side, staring at Eric cautiously, wondering if he would lunge at them.

Eric held his face in his hands when they were gone. Kyle tentatively sat on the couch beside him and stared at him, but said nothing. Eric ran his hands through his hair.

"...I shouldn't yell like that," Eric said flatly.

"We're all just tired," Kyle replied. "...That uh, fire's really bright. It kinda hurts my eyes to stare at it for too long."

Eric looked at him for a moment, and then back to the crackling emerald fire. "Ain't green your favorite color?"

Kyle's lip twitched a little.

"...It used to be," He said. Then he shook his head. "Or _maybe_ it still is. I... don't know anymore."

"You got a nice Pa."

Kyle felt his heart lurch in his chest. "...Yeah," He swallowed dryly and his fingers dug into his knees a little. "Do you have _any_ idea where yours could be?"

"Dead I bet," Eric said immediately. "Ma probly wouldn't wanna say that t'me. So instead she just said I ain't got one."

"Yeah, that... That makes sense," Kyle said.

"I wish I could meet him. Just ask him stuff. Maybe he knew 'bout magic," Eric mumbled, rubbing his chin. "Maybe that's where I got magic from."

"...Or you could be a muggle-born," Kyle said. Eric tensed up.

"I don't want that," He said. Kyle rolled his eyes.

"Don't listen to them, Eric. Kenny is. Do you think something's wrong with Kenny?" Kyle asked.

"'Course not!" Eric exclaimed. "I... I jus' want em to like me here. So I'm gonna be a pureblood."

Kyle's eyes dulled and he lowered his voice to a mutter. "But your Ma's a no-maj. That means you're a half-blood _at best._ "

"They don't know that. And they ain't gonna find out if I can help it. I think I'm a pretty good liar," Eric replied. He met Kyle's eyes, his expression guarded.

Kyle's eyes narrowed and he spoke as if he was talking to a very small child. "Lying isn't a good thing to be good at."

"...I'm going to bed," Eric said, rolling his eyes as he stood up and looked down at Kyle. "...Are you coming or what?"

"Yeah," Kyle said and followed him towards the dorms.

Eric paused and let Kyle start to pass him, before grabbing his arm and yanking him close. Kyle's eyes widened as Eric's voice hummed in his ear, firm and low. "You better not tell em."

And with that, Eric's painful grip was gone. Kyle watched Eric's back walk past him. He was in total shock. Sure, they'd gotten into arguments and scuffles before, but Eric had never spoken to him in such a way.

Kyle grit his teeth as he watched Eric take one of the last two beds by the huge windows. He thought about going right over there and punching Eric in the face again. He thought about waking up Craig and Tweek and telling them that Eric wasn't a pureblood right this very second, just because he could.

But he didn't. He was too tired. He clumsily unbuttoned his robes and yanked opened his trunk, jaw tense as he dug for his pajamas. His eyes flickered over to Eric, who's bed was right across from him. The bastard hadn't even changed out of his robes and he was already out like a light under the covers.

Kyle could've picked a different bed, but god damn it, he wanted to be next to the windows too. He liked that there were mermaids in the lake and that he could see them so up-close. They were the only things he liked about this place so far.

The next morning came much too quickly, and Eric found himself stumbling into The Great Hall for breakfast, bleary-eyed. The smell of heavenly food seemed to rouse him from his sleepy trance, and he stopped right in the doorway to close his eyes and inhale. When his eyes opened, he watched the sea of Slytherins walk past him and towards the tables.

A hand fell on his shoulder and squeezed. Eric met Craig's cold gaze and tensed up a little. "Uh... Mornin."

"Good morning indeed," Craig replied in that predictable monotone. "Are you ready to attend our first classes?"

"Dunno bout that, but I'm ready for bacon," Eric replied with a sheepish smile. "Bacon's my favorite thing ever."

Craig quirked an eyebrow.

"You really should expand your pallet, Eric," Tweek piped up from behind Craig. "There are so many things you could have for breakfast."

"Americans are easy to feed," Craig teased. "...And loud."

Eric pursed his lips. "We ain't always loud."

"Last night proved otherwise. Do you often find yourself having outbursts like that?" Craig asked. Eric rubbed the back of his neck.

"Nah. Sorry bout that. It wasn't at you," Eric said quickly and his eyes fell to his feet. "I was just tired."

Craig shrugged, as though he didn't care at all. Eric spotted Kyle and Stan chatting at their table away from the houses, Kenny and Leo joining them. He smiled and started towards them when Craig's hold on his shoulder tightened.

Eric glanced at him nervously. "...I told em I'd sit there for breakfast. I'll see ya'll in class."

"Strange. Does that table require an invitation?" Craig asked, eyes inspecting Eric's face.

Eric laughed as Craig let go. "No..."

"Good," Craig replied and walked over to the table. Eric pursed his lips, following with Tweek.

Stan and Kenny were in the middle of an amusing exchange when Craig took it upon himself to sit next to Kyle, who froze.

"Uhh..." Stan said and met eyes with Kyle. "...What's goin on?"

"M-Mornin," Eric said, watching Tweek scoot next to Craig. Kyle was giving him the death stare, so Eric avoided eye contact with him. Instead, he sat next to Kenny on the other side.

"Hey," Kenny greeted and glanced at Craig briefly who was already eating the food that had magically appeared before them all as if on cue. "Looks like we're a Slytherin sandwich now."

"What are you doing?" Kyle snapped at Craig.

"Eating breakfast," He responded cooly. Tweek tentatively began to eat as well. Kyle's jaw tensed visibly.

"God damn it, Eric. Kenny just wanted _you_ to be here," He growled. Kenny laughed.

"It's cool, Kyle. I don't mind," He replied. Stan seemed uneasy but remained quiet. Leo leaned over to look at them.

"Have we met?" He asked quietly.

Craig glanced at him blankly. "No."

"That's Leo," Eric said, distracted by the delicious bacon in his mouth. "He's the one I met on the train b'fore sittin with you an' Tweek."

"Ah, yes. The lion boy," Craig remembered. "It's a shame you didn't get into the house you wanted." His eyes flickered to Kyle briefly. "That seems to be a pattern with Gryffindor-wannabes."

Kyle gripped his fork, his knuckles turning white. Stan looked at Leo in concern, watching the blonde's shoulders slump.

"How are you settling into Hufflepuff?" Tweek probed.

Leo sighed. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"That's okay," Tweek replied and gave Leo a sympathetic glance. "I'd feel down too if I got into Hufflepuff."

"Well it's easy to see why the two of you are Slytherins," Stan spoke up. Tweek smiled.

"Thanks!" He replied cluelessly.

"It clearly wasn't a compliment," Kyle growled.

"Then wouldn't he be insulting you as well?" Craig asked. Kyle huffed and shook his head stirring his oatmeal.

"Guys, c'mon," Kenny said looking between them. "They're just labels. We're all here, going to the same school, and eating some awesome food. Relax."

"Look!" Stan exclaimed suddenly, pointing at the ceiling. The boys looked up and gawked at the hundreds of owls that were flying across the hall. Kyle's face lit up.

"Leyore!" Kyle said. He reached his arm out and stood up, eyes following his brown owl as she descended. Leyore landed on his arm skillfully, a white envelope in her beak.

Leo smiled as Kyle sat down. "Oh wow, she's a pretty bird."

"Thanks," Kyle replied while stroking her head. "Wanna pet her?"

As Leo pet Leyore, Stan's owl, Lumia, landed on top of his head with a small package dangling in her beak. Stan suddenly flinched in disgust as Lumia hopped off of his head and onto the table, leaving an additional gift in his hair.

Eric and Kenny burst into laughter, Kyle covering his mouth.

"What a poorly trained bird," Tweek mumbled, getting a scowl from Stan. A tiny box fell into his lap from above.

Craig smirked up at the bird who dropped it, a large, light grey owl. He landed in front of Craig, a gold envelope in his beak. The bird opened his wings and began flapping obnoxiously, which startled the twin birds, causing them to flee the table. Once that was done, the owl leaned over to present Craig with the mail.

"Good bird," Craig said. He patted the birds head and tied a pouch of coins to his foot. "Off you go, Hex."

Hex took off gracefully.

"Nice bird," Stan mumbled. Craig nodded as he opened his letter.

"Very. He's a Great Grey. A gift from my father," He said. "Hex came from a breeder in Ireland."

"How fuckin fancy," Kyle rolled his eyes. "That owl's way too big for no reason. It scared ours off."

"He was asserting his dominance," Craig shrugged and met Kyle's eyes. "They were in his way after all."

Kyle glared at Craig.

"A pin?" Stan asked. He was holding a yellow bird-shaped pin in his hand and looking it over. The opened letter Stan was holding in his hand had one sentence written on it.

_'Sorry for missing the train.'_

"That's a Thunderbird. It must be your Pa's from when he went to Ilvermorny," Kyle said and nudged Stan. "He probably wants you to wear it."

"But... isn't everyone gonna think I'm trying to be a Ravenclaw?" Stan asked.

Leo tilted his head. "It's yellow like a Hufflepuff, though."

"Whatever. I'll wear it," Stan grumbled and put it on. "He's so weird for giving me this."

Kyle smiled at Stan softly. He turned to his letter and glared at it, feeling his stomach churn. He opened it while holding his breath, his jaw tensing as his eyes scanned over the words.

_'Dear son,_

_While it troubles me to hear that you're unsatisfied with the house you've been sorted into, that was no reason to speak out the way you did to your new professors. I've taught you better, young man. Now you will have to work hard to compete with the horrible first impression you've made. Hogwarts is going to be a challenging and wonderful experience for you. Try to embrace it and make the best out of what you're given. There must be a reason that you're in Slytherin. I understand that the type of people that tend to be sorted there aren't the kindest or tolerant of others that you are, but I don't want that to deter you, Kyle. Study hard, stay out of trouble, and prove that you are better than every one of those arrogant and bigoted fools. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. I love you, son._

_Make me proud,_

_Pa'_

Kyle folded the letter in half and let the breath he was holding go, his mouth dry. This wasn't so bad. He hated that his actions disappointed his father, and that was probably the reason he didn't receive a gift. Although, the knowledge of what his father was thinking felt better than a physical gift. Stan's father and Kyle's father were different in that way.

"Oh god..." Tweek said in a trembling voice, getting everyone's attention. Eric and Kyle followed his eyes to a tiny square letter that had fallen in Leo's plate.

"What's wrong, Tweek?" Eric asked.

Craig's face darkened. "That's a howler."  
  
"A what?" Leo asked. His eyes widened as the letter suddenly began to float in front of him. It opened itself and formed a strange looking face that glared into Leo's eyes.

Craig pulled Tweek into his chests and placed his hands over the trembling boy's ears.

" _LEOPOLD STOTCH!_ " The letter boomed, making him flinch.

The distinct male voice was so horribly loud that every student in the entire hall went silent in shock as they were also forced to listen.

" _HOW FUCKING DARE YOU GET SORTED INTO **HUFFLEPUFF!** WE HAVE BEEN A FAMILY OF GRYFFINDORS FOR GENERATIONS! THIS IS A FUCKING DISGRACE! I HAVE NEVER BEEN MORE EMBARRASSED BY YOU! MY OWN SON, IN THE HOUSE OF COWARDS AND NOBODIES! YOU SHOULD BE FUCKING ASHAMED OF YOURSELF! WHEN YOU GET HOME FOR HOLIDAY, CHRISTMAS IS FUCKING CANCELLED! DO YOU HEAR ME?! CANCELED! YOU ARE GROUNDED UNTIL YOU GRADUATE! MR. BELT WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU AT THE FRONT DOOR! **AND DON'T YOU DARE WRITE BACK!!**_ "

The letter then promptly spat in Leopold's eye before ripping itself apart, the shredded paper falling like snow all over his food.

The Slytherin table was laughing quite loudly, but the rest of the hall was dead silent and looking at Leo in shock. Leo stumbled out of his seat and ran from the table, covering his face, which had turned a shade of purple. Kyle started to get up, but Stan pulled him down.

"Don't dude..." He said softly. "He needs space after that."

Eric stared at the pieces of paper that had melted into Leopold's omelet, his eyebrows pulled. Kenny nudged Eric, who flinched, which everyone at that table noticed.

"... _You_ okay?" Stan asked him.

Eric's ears were still ringing and he swallowed thickly. "Yeah. Just... glad that wasn't me."

"His father sounds like a lunatic," Craig said with a shrug, still holding Tweek close. "It explains why he's socially awkward and bites his nails until they bleed."

"You notice the most interesting things about people," Tweek said softly. He wasn't trembling anymore.

Craig smiled and released him, rubbing his back. When he felt Kenny and Stan's eyes on him, he dropped his hand and pursed his lips, turning back to his food.

"Tweek doesn't like it when people yell," Craig said.

Eric stared at his plate, no longer feeling hungry. "Me too."


End file.
